


Laid Bare

by LadyLuck22



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Sansa, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Littlefinger, Possessive Behavior, Sansa has had a rough life, Sansa-centric, Strong Female Characters, Violence, What I want to happen!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuck22/pseuds/LadyLuck22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She felt that with a glance he could read her soul and yet she never knew whether his smile was a genuine one.'</p>
<p>Sansa has fled Winterfell with Theon and is being cared for by one of the many lords who still pledge allegiance to House Stark. Sansa's spirit may seem to be broken but this will all change when her old teacher comes to reclaim her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

The moment she heard his name pass the lips of the guards who patrolled her room she knew what had to be done. However, she could not bring herself to do it. Lord Petyr Baelish, no, Littlefinger, she must remember his name is Littlefinger. He was no longer the kind friend she had back in Kings Landing. He was a manipulative, a cold hearted craven who cared for no one but himself. The man who left her to rot in Winterfell with her monster of a husband. He must have known. He must have known about Ramsay, about Theon, about Stannis. How could he not have known? He was one of the smartest men she knew, why would he have left her in a situation he knew nothing about? She doubted naivety but then it was hard to tell with him. She felt that with a glance he could read her soul and yet she never knew whether his smile was a genuine one. She never wanted to see that smile again, she never wanted to see his cool grey-green eyes that teased so many secrets…yet she did. She wanted to scream at him and hit him and curse at him. She wanted the guards who had sworn fealty to her to kill him on sight. No. She wanted to do it herself. But…

Her anger was getting the better of her and as she looked in the mirror she could see how dead she had become. There was no hint of joy on her face, only despair and depression. Ramsay’s bruises and cuts had still tainted her skin but the winter was making it deathly pale. She hadn’t eaten properly since Littlefinger had abandoned her. The wedding had made her go off food, the sight of it had made her sick and Ramsay tormented her for this. It was another form of torture; he would pretend to be gentle, running his finger over her ribs before pinching them and making lewd comments on her physical state. She had become a ghost. Many believed her to be unwell; staying in her new room these past days quickened the rumour. Others believed she had become the mother of a demon child and was recovering from an abortion. In truth, she did not know if she was pregnant, any sickness she had experienced could be explained by grief. Her belly had not shown and her breasts had not grown bigger. She chose not to dwell on the matter, for she had no idea what she would do if she became pregnant. A part of her believed she would take a knife and stab herself in the womb, not caring if it took her life as well. Another part, the part that still clung to innocence, pleaded to not kill the child for it was not its father. She may teach him to be a good man, one that protected and loved his mother. Oh God, she realised, she was becoming Cersei. Except she had managed to escape her marriage, Cersei was not so fortunate. But then, she had married a King. Sansa had married the darkness. 

She heard the hordes of horses drawing near to the fortress in which she resided. It was time. She looked once more in the mirror, not caring whether she looked beautiful. On the contrary, she wanted to look as ugly, as deathly and as ill as she could. She wanted him to take one look and realise he had made the biggest mistake of his life. She wanted him on his knees and begging for forgiveness though she doubted it would ever happen. She had no idea what the rest of the day would bring, but she was not dead yet. She walked to the end of the room and opened the door to a chilling breeze that echoed through the hall. The guards outside were rubbing their hands together and trying to keep warm. She was surprised when she first arrived at how weak they seemed, they were meant to be born and trained in the snow. It should not distract them from her safety.   
She refused to look out of the windows and kept her eyes straight ahead, walking to the end of the corridor and down the stairs. She had only ever been to this fortress once before when she was a girl, she never realised how grim the place looked then. But then, when she was a girl, she found light in the darkest of corners. 

Breath. There was no turning back now, he knew where she was, and she could no longer hide from him. Breath. She heard his guards outside, but she knew that he had only brought a handful of the soldiers he actually had. Breath. She was closer to the hall, she could hear her host now, his booming voice. Breath. She touched the handle to the door that led to the hall and it burned her. Whatever happened in this hall would change her life once more. She had been in these situations so many times and she still had no idea how to react to them. But she couldn’t run, she had to face him, and whether it was Petyr or Littlefinger behind the door she would not cower. She had seen too much to be afraid. As she pushed the handle down and moved it away from her she noticed the eerie silence that followed. Her eyes were cast down until the door had swung open. She breathed once more and bravely lifted her eyes to find him. There.

“Sansa…”


	2. Reunion

There he was. Enshrouded in a pine coloured doublet patterned with rays of sunlight. He had an even darker coloured cloak draped over his shoulders and he was the definition of style and elegance. Even in the harshest of winters, Petyr Baelish looked as if he had just finished getting dressed for a private meeting with the King. Sansa remembered how he used to love flaunting his expensive clothes and jewels around the Red Keep, not one hair out of place. It made him feel important, a reminder everyday of how far he had come. It was no surprise to her that he had maintained this vain ritual, yet a part of her was saddened that he did not look worn out or tired from such a long journey. However, despite his immaculate appearance, Sansa saw the immediate look of pity in his eyes and it made her sick to the stomach. His brow had creased as he looked her over for the third time in a row and yet he still said nothing. 

Sansa released her longest breath and spoke quietly yet with eloquence, “Leave us.”, her host, who had been as protective as he was generous, beheld Sansa before glaring at Littlefinger. This was a warning that if anything happened to Lady Sansa, then the Lord would not hesitate to put Littlefingers head on a spike. He walked to the door that Sansa had entered through and left without a word. 

“Sansa…I…How are you faring?” Sansa looked down the moment he addressed her, she then slowly walked to the window, placing her hand to the stone wall. To anyone it would seem she placed it there to feel the ridges of the stone but in reality it was to ensure she did not fall to the floor. Her heart was beating so fast and her hands were starting to shake.

“Please, I have had enough of this act. You do not care how I feel. You never have and you never will.” She looked at him again; the pain in her eyes was evident. She saw him look down, taking a deep breath and clenching his fist, she had never seen him like this before, and he looked so uncomfortable. Her courage began to grow.

“It’s not…Sansa…I am so sorry…I never meant for this to happen…you must believe me…”

“Why?!” Her voice was raised and it echoed through the entire hall. Petyr looked up at her in a state of shock, “Why should I forgive you? Why should I believe anything you have to say? You speak in lies and riddles and I have had enough of your games. What do you want? Tell me and then leave me. Your presence makes me ill.” She looked back at the window trying to calm herself down. No; she couldn’t let him see her in this state. He couldn’t see her broken; he would use it against her. 

“I had no idea what Ramsay was. If I knew the number of women and children he had slaughtered out of pleasure do you think I would ever give you to him?” His voice was levelled now, like her he was trying not to seem weak. But Sansa had the advantage, he needed her forgiveness and she would only give it to him willingly. “Even if you were looking at this situation on merit alone, what would I gain from Ramsay hurting you? The only thing I can think of is your hatred, why would I want that? If anything I would want you as an ally” 

“Stop!” She cried, looking back at him and taking her hand off the wall that once supported her, She pointed at him accusingly and spat at him “Don’t try to confuse me. Don’t mess with my head, why would you marry me off to a man you knew nothing about?” He looked down once more, unable to face the fury that she emitted.

“I thought I knew him, his type. A bastard boy seeking his father’s approval, as well as the Norths. A boy who had been given the most beautiful woman in the world as his bride. He should have been grateful, he should have been careful and not once did I ever suspect that he would harm you! If anything I was more worried about Roose. Sansa, I have no spies in the North, Ramsay was invisible to me. It was a mistake, my own, I blame no one else, but your pain was not my intention!” His argument and its fluidity made Sansa even more angry and confused. This isn’t how she wanted this to go, nothing was going as she planned. She decided that if she couldn’t make him angry she would make him feel immeasurable guilt.

“He raped me. Every night since our wedding. You weren’t even there to give me away, Theon had to do it. Do you know what else Theon did that night? He watched Ramsay take me.” Petyr looked away, clenching his fists and closing his eyes trying to pull the image from his thoughts. “Theon watched as Ramsay stole the remaining innocence I had left, I thought it couldn’t get any worse but it did. Every morning and every evening he hurt me, he told me all the horrible things that he had done and that he wanted to do to me. I knew that once I had given him his heirs that he would kill me in the most painful way possible. Yet, all I could think of was you, how safe I felt with you, how oddly loved I felt with you…and how you left me in the darkest of the seven hells!” In the end she was screaming her accusations. Her body was now uncontrollable; a firing ball of emotion that only time could extinguish. She had become a mess, the last thing she wanted to be and the last thing she wanted Petyr to see. 

“I know…I had sent a few men to keep me informed of your situation. I was in Kings Landing when I received the first letter. That day, I ordered my men to travel back with me to the Vale to gather an army, The reason I had taken so long was because of the guardians of the Vale, They are all behind us now, we will crush Ramsay and his men and reclaim the North for you…Sansa…when I read those letters I nearly killed the man who gave them to me.” 

He began to walk towards Sansa slowly, his confidence grew in her instability, and He knew that if he wanted her to forgive him he must take advantage of this situation. “You say I do not care for you, but that is further than any truth. You are the only person in the world that I care about…” Sansa had turned her face away from him again and only realised how close he was when his hand faintly touched her shoulder. 

“You’ve lost your mind, Get out!” She moved her arm to push his away and stepped back three spaces trying to put some distance between them. He was getting to her, she knew that he was winning but she was desperate to try and be free from him. Sansa saw a sense of recognition on his face as he stepped back in bewilderment. 

“Sansa…if you want me to leave…I will…but I have an entire army at my disposal. If you do not want to join me, then use me. All my soldiers will follow you. The moment Winterfell is seized, I will be on my way, and you will never have to see me again.” She looked up at him and tears began to fall down her face without her consent. She finally had what she wanted. A way to be free of him, a way to win her family’s home. 

“I don’t know if I want Winterfell anymore…” Sansa finally confessed, tears falling freely now as she tried to speak to the man she once trusted. “All the good memories are replaced with bad ones…I see darkness and death covering it…Winter has come and I am weak…” She fell to the floor and sobbed. She had not cried since her wedding night, she did not know why the tears came now, she thought she had overcome the pointlessness that was weeping but her soul was laid bare to Petyr Baelish. She heard him kneel down in front of her and did not resist when he gently lifted her red wet face to meet his.

“Then let me make you strong again…”


	3. Allies - Part 1

Sansa had been awake for a few hours now and continued to stare at the mirror in her room. She had no idea why she kept looking at it, at herself. It had been over a week since she had seen Lord Baelish and although he was staying in the same fortress as her, his presence was not known. She examined her hands, seeing how thin and frail they looked and then once more at her face. He said he would make her strong again but she refused to see him after their meeting, she looked no different. Still pale, still ill, still weak. She shouldn’t be surprised, her routine had not changed but she could not deny the underlying hope that she would one day wake up as a new woman. Someone who was strong, powerful and who would not let anyone stand in her way. 

A knock at the door was heard and Sansa jumped in her seat. No one had ever disturbed her before and a lump of fear settled in her stomach. “Come in” She ordered, trying to sound as brave as she could. A maid then cautiously entered, one Sansa had not seen before, she was too exotic to be from the North, She was obviously one of his girls. 

“Good Morning my Lady, Lord Baelish asked me to get you ready and take you to meet him in the Courtyard.” Her voice was strong and did not falter; she had a sort of accent that Sansa could not put her finger on. Sansa let out a sigh, she was not expecting this, and she did not want to see him. 

“Tell him I feel unwell, I do not wish to see him today.” Sansa stood up and walked over to the window, she felt uncomfortable having another person in her chambers. Though she wanted the company she could not help but feel suspicious if this foreign woman had any other motives.

“My Lady, Lord Baelish is my master and he has ordered me to collect you. If I do not retrieve you he will just get someone else. Also, I think it would be good for you to have the company.” Sansa turned around trying to muster a glare her mother would sometimes use when the servants were pestering her too much. The woman obviously did not get the message as her face did not change in fear and Sansa sighed.

“Fine, we will go now.” Sansa stepped towards the door but the woman in her way stopped her. She was obviously not used to her new role as a servant, Sansa suspected she was one of his whores who had been promoted. 

“My Lady, Lord Baelish wishes for you to be properly dressed for this meeting. He has given me robes to dress you in.” Sansa sighed in irritation. Typical Littlefinger, he always did love for his possessions to be polished and beautiful. She remembered how in the Eyrie he had several new dresses made for her, she also remembered how he would always smile when he saw her wear a new one. 

“Fine, get on with it.” The woman dropped the robes on the bed and walked towards Sansa slowly undressing her. Sansa had gotten used to this sort of treatment by now, but the gentleness of the woman’s movements made her uneasy. She was too soft, too soothing. All she could think of was Ramsay’s hands and how different they were to the woman in front of her, she suspected at any moment the woman would unleash the knife she had strapped under her sleeve and stab her. “What’s your name?” Sansa asked, at least if she knew the woman’s name and survived this attack she could make sure the woman was executed.

Taliya, it was my Grandmothers name, my mother used to tell me that she caught the eye of a nobleman. He was the youngest son however, so he was unable to inherit any land, he ran away with her and they eloped giving birth to my mother.” 

The woman’s voice was so soothing, Sansa felt at peace for a short moment. However she was eager to hear how the story ended, it was such a sweet story, she had not heard one so sweet in a long time. “Then what happened?”

The woman smiled and Sansa realised how beautiful she was. She was similar to the hand maiden she had in Kings Landing, Shae was her name, Sansa had remembered. She had the same spirit of Shae but her face looked more kinder and trusting. “Well, when my mother was born, there came a great sweep of illness that took my Grandfather before my mother could truly remember him. The disease spared my Grandmother and my Mother, they were very lucky. My Mother idolised my Grandmother, she knew from the moment my Grandmother died that I would be named Taliya.”

Sansa lost her smile, although it was a sweet story it was more likely the late Taliya had gotten pregnant from a soldier rather than a nobleman. But if that was the version Taliya wanted to hear then Sansa would not question it, she would not ruin another woman’s innocence. “There you are all ready!” 

Sansa looked in the mirror and saw she was wearing a light blue robe that was similar to the shade of her eyes with a darker blue winter coat over the top. The coat was enlaced was the softest of furs she had ever felt. She looked like a Queen of the North. Sansa unplaited her hair and her hands were replaced with the soft ones of Taliyas, her fingers threaded themselves in her fiery locks and smoothed them down until they fell to her lower back. “Thank you Taliya, Now take me to Lord Baelish.” 

************************

He was waiting for her outside of the fortress and the moment she stepped outside the light of the sun blinded her. She had not been outside since she arrived here and the thought of any Bolton spies seeing her was enough to make her hide in her room. She blinked quickly until her eyes had gotten used to daylight and noticed how all the men had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her, including Littlefinger. Her heart began to stammer but she squashed the need to run back inside and walked over to Lord Baelish, the men resumed their work. 

“That dress looks beautiful on you; I knew I had the right shade of blue.” He stated, admiring her with several heated glances. Sansa huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes, she could not deal with him today.

“Thank you for the dress, it is lovely, but I don’t understand why you called me out here. They are all preparing for war, I can’t help them.” She looked around and saw thousands of soldiers carrying weapons and supplies to several carriages. Tents with all different colours and flags were patterned around the courtyard and she knew that this was only a small portion of the most important knights and squires. The rest of the soldiers would be surrounding the fortress that inhabited her, she began to feel uncomfortable, She had forgotten what war had felt like. 

“An army can have as many soldiers, weapons and gold as it can. But without morale, they will never win. Soldiers need something to aspire to, they need a cause. You, sweetling, are that cause.“ Sansa looked at Lord Baelish in bewilderment. “Thousands upon Thousands of men are now fighting for you, for your family. They wish to sit you on a throne; They want you as their Queen. They are all willing to die for you. Many of these men grew tired, bored, and restless. Many wanted to go home, and do you know why?”

Sansa sighed and nodded, “Because they haven’t seen me…” Lord Baelish smirked and turned to face her.

“Exactly, No one wants to fight for a weeping woman who refuses to leave her chamber. They need to see you strong, smart and cunning. They need a leader, and although you will not fight you will be there in spirit.” Sansa raised her head and looked out upon the crowd. He was right, again, she had to see them and speak to them. 

“Will you show me around then Lord Baelish?” He nodded and offered his arm to her, reluctantly she took his arm and they walked down the stairs. She imagined that they looked like a very powerful couple, no doubt rumours would spread that they were more than just allies but she intended them to just stay rumours. They walked for a moment. Sansa was the dutiful lady, nodding and smiling to all the men who caught her eye. It was not till a handsome young man came up to them that they finally stopped

“Lord Baelish and Lady Sansa I presume?” The young man questioned, he was incredibly handsome with a strong build and long blonde hair. He held out his hand to take hers.

“You presume correctly, what is your name?” He smiled at her, it was a boyish smiled that she often saw Robb sporting. He must be the same age as what Robb would be if he was still alive. Unconsciously, she smiled and Lord Baelish noticed.

“This is Harrold Hardyng, he is the ward of Lady Waynwood” Petyr stated and Harrold smiled once more, kissing her hand softly. Sansa could not take her eyes off him, he seemed so full of joy and kindness, and she did not wish to take her hand away.

“Please my Lady, call me Harry. If I may be so bold, I did not expect the woman I would be fighting for to be so beautiful. I mean, I had heard rumours but I never expected to see someone so lovely” Harry still held on to her hand and a soft laugh fell from Sansas lips. 

“You have a silver tongue I see, I wonder if it is good for anything other than charming women!” Sansa remarked, feeling more courageous, if she knew Harry was here she would have come out sooner. Her boldness grew even more when she saw the evident jealousy in Lord Baelish’s eyes.

“Oh trust me my Lady, my tongue is good for a great many other things.” His smile had turned into a smirk and Sansa was sure that he was hinting towards impure thoughts, she could only imagine what he was talking about. Despite her having been bedded by Ramsay, the only thing she knew about sex was pain and dominance. Neither of those she found pleasurable, but she was curious to know what Harry meant. Lord Baelish obviously knew what Harry was implying and gripped her arm tighter. 

“Yes well, you must excuse us Harry, Lady Sansa and I have several things we need to attend to. But we will see you tonight for the meeting.” Sansa removed her hand from Harry’s and looked up at Lord Baelish, what was happening tonight? She had no time to question him though as he began to drag her away without waiting for Harry’s reply. She was tempted to look back at him but thought it would be more fun to leave him unsatisfied. 

“What is happening tonight? I thought you just wanted me out now?” Sansa queried as they walked into one of the tents owned by Lord Baelish. There was no one else in the tent with them and when he shut the entrance to the tent she felt slightly uneasy. 

“Something has happened at The Wall. You have been oblivious to it but it may have huge repercussions for us and the battle.” Sansa stayed silent, urging him to go on. “Jon Snow, was murdered by his own men a few weeks ago” Sansa’s eyes widened. Jon, she had not seen him in years now, she never really cared much for him seeing as he was a bastard but the news was still shocking. “However, there have been rumours that he has been revived by a woman, a Red Priestess who used to follow Stannis.” Sansa walked towards Lord Baelish and sat down in the chair next to him.

“But that’s impossible, that can’t happen. Can it?” She looked up at him, hoping it was true.

“Stranger things have happened. Anyway, we will find out tonight. Commander Jon Snow is said to be travelling here right at this moment. His so-called death has released him from his vows, and the news of your marriage and this rebellion has drawn him to our side. If the rumours are true then we have a huge advantage over to Bolton’s. Many of them will cower in fear at having to fight a man who has defeated death.” 

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. If he really was alive, then she was no longer alone. She would beg him for forgiveness for her coldness towards him and hope to call him brother.  
She hoped he would stand by her side and protect her. If he truly defeated death then he would no longer fear it.

“Tonight then, I will meet my Brother.”


	4. Allies - Part 2

They had all assembled in the largest tent, yet Sansa still felt she was enclosed. It was too busy, there were too many men. No. She had to control herself; these were her allies, her friends, the people who were willing to die for her. She was sat at a large wooden table with her at the head of it and Littlefinger to her right. He was talking to a Lord whom she could not recall the name of, but she knew what he was doing. He was charming the lord, promising him rewards for extra supplies that the army of the Vale could use. Sansa was actually grateful that he was with her, he was definitely useful. 

Littlefinger could obviously sense her discomfort and looked at her. She looked so much healthier than usual. Colour was starting to emerge on her cheeks and lips, her hair looked brighter, and her eyes just as fierce as the flames of her locks. She had been wearing his dresses every day, it was almost like they were back in the Vale, but they weren’t. This was the North, This was war and soon she would be a Queen. She dressed in black as though she was in mourning, a large grey fur was surrounding her neck, and he ordered that she would only have the softest, so it did not irritate her pure white skin. 

She looked back at him and he coughed loudly, signalling to everyone that their future Queen was about to speak. In a matter of seconds, the chaotic shouting of men went quiet. 

“Enough of this clamour. We must discuss our strategy for the war to come. I do not want to lose any more men then I need to because we were too busy filling our guts with wine and meat.” Everyone was silent; you could hear a penny drop. Littlefinger smirked, her beauty would capture a man’s attention and her authority would make them bow to her. 

“I say, in the middle of night we take our best fighters to Winterfell and have them slip past the gates to assassinate Roose and his bastard, without a leader there is no one to follow!” One of the Lords suggested, several men shouted in agreement and slammed their fists on the table. Littlefinger mused how these were the supposed great military genius’ in the North, yet here they were acting like children. 

“Roose Bolton is extremely cautious. He knew that would be your plan before the thought ever crossed your mind. The only way to have a possible advantage is to meet them square on in battle.” Littlefinger said, stroking his beard softly. 

“What would you know about war Littlefinger? Aren’t you a brothel keeper? We will ask you when it comes to which of your whores we should be fucking on the eve of battle!” The lord shouted and slammed his fist once more on the table, knocking over several drinks. The other men jeered.

“I will not have you disrespect Lord Baelish. He is our ally and without him, we would only have half our army left.” The lord quietened at Sansas strict reprimand. Littlefinger chuckled, she was a mere girl and they were already cowering in fear. 

“My Lady, the problem with war is that it is usually down to chance, or the Gods. For us to make sure we have an advantage we need to somehow sabotage them. Assassination is our best bet. Tricks such as stealing horses, stopping supplies and turning allies against them will also do great service to us.” Lord Harry stated. Unlike the Lord before him, Harry spoke with elegance. Sansa nodded and turned to Lord Baelish.

“I agree with Harry, Straight out war is too risky.”

“I have already stopped the flow of trade between the Bolton’s and several houses loyal to the throne. Many of them have already set up camp so stealing supplies is near impossible.” Sansa nodded and looked towards the men who stared at her, willing to follow anything she said.

“Send your most cunning spies to the Bolton camps. I do not care what they do but make as much chaos as possible, and make it look like an accident. If you are to release their horses do not cut the rope but make them looser and scare them away. If you are to get rid of food, do it with dogs. These accidents need to happen little and often otherwise they will know we have been sabotaging them.” The men grunted, nodding their heads and Lord Baelish smiled at her, it was a genuine one. He was proud. 

“My Lady! The men of the Nights Watch have arrived! With Wildlings!” A young boy shouted who had just run into the tent they inhabited. All the lords looked up and panic was on their faces. 

“Jon.” Sansa stated and stood. Almost running out of the tent to see an army of thousands. They were not clad in armour but furs, holding weapons they had obviously created by hand. The Lords in the tent had run out with her and stood behind her, gaping at how many more men and women occupied the field surrounding them. 

Jon stood in front of them; he looked no different to Sansa though perhaps slightly older and wiser. He saw her and a soft smile graced his lips. She ran towards him and entrapped him in her arms. He held her back and they looked at each other, recognition and memories flooded through their eyes. 

“Sansa…You have grown so much! How are you faring? I heard about Ramsay, I heard about everything. How the Gods could ever torture someone as beautiful as you, I will never know.” His hands now rose to her face. Sansa felt safe, she felt protected. It was different then when she was with Littlefinger, warmer. 

“I do not regret this torture and suffering. It has changed me, made me into the woman I am today. I regret however the lives I could not save. I must not let them die in vain. Which is why we must destroy the Bolton’s and take back our home. I am sorry I did not treat you like the brother you were. You were always so kind and gentle to me and I treated you with scorn like my mother. Will you ever forgive me?” Jon smiled.

“There is nothing to forgive. We will take back Winterfell. I promise you.” Sansa smiled and she turned to the Lords who stood behind her, still shocked at the men Jon Snow had brought before them. 

“Lord Commander, When I heard you were arriving I thought it would be for a burial, your resurrection has surprised us all.” She heard Littlefinger joke, walking gracefully out of the shadows until he appeared at Sansas side.

“Yes, Death did not want me. Apparently I am more useful alive.” Jon stated he was unsure how he felt about this Lord; something did not seem right with him.

“It also releases you from your vows, how generous. And you have brought an army of Wildlings with you. It seems the Gods are smiling on your cause Sansa.” Lord Baelish looked at Sansa with a smile, once again it was genuine but a glimmer of Littlefinger remained. She did not care though; if Littlefinger could win her this war then she would take the chance. 

“I have just had a thought. Tomorrow, we will have a meeting with Roose and Ramsay. It will be private. Just Sansa, myself and you, Lord Commander. News of your death and possible resurrection have travelled far, you will be surprised how many men will not fight the dead.” 

Sansa looked at him with terror in her eyes. No, she could not face Ramsay. He would not make her see him again. No. He had caused her too much pain. What if he recaptured her, she would not survive the night. She would kill herself. It was a trap. Littlefinger was working for Roose. He was working for the Queen. He was going to give her back to Ramsay and turn on the North. He hated her family. He hated the Starks. Why would he want to help her? He did not care for her. 

Jon had sensed her paranoia and put a hand on her shoulder. “Sansa?” Littlefinger turned to her with eyes wide open as she began to shake wildly. She could not breathe “Sansa!” That was his voice, Petyrs voice. She saw a flash of yellow as Harry ran towards her. “My Lady? What is going on?” So many voices. Her name. No. She would not see Ramsay. She could not see Ramsay. 

Then everything went black.


	5. Fear

Sansa could not believe she was doing this. She was sat in a carriage with Littlefinger and Jon, on their way to Winterfell. Sansa had not spoken to either of them since she had passed out. She knew it was a good strategic move, she understood that, but she just couldn’t bear to see Ramsay. He wouldn’t fight fair. She had no idea what would happen or if she would be alive by the time the sun rose tomorrow. She was clueless about how she was persuaded to join them but she knew she had to appear strong in front of her people. She would not let Ramsay get away with what he did to her. She let out a huge sigh and rested her head against the side of the carriage, fiddling with her fingers; both the men in the carriage noticed her discomfort.

“Lady Sansa, if it is Ramsay that is troubling you, be assured that he will not be there during our meeting.” Lord Baelish stated. Sansa looked up suddenly with wide eyes.

“Why would he not be there?”

“Last night I wrote a letter to Roose. He does not want war; he does not have the men or the supplies. He will do anything to ensure conflict does not occur, including making sure you are comfortable. I explicitly warned him that should Ramsay be there when we arrive we will see it as an insult. Roose may be a turncloak, but he is no fool.” 

Sansa let a sigh out of relief. Roose Bolton may have murdered her mother and brother but even she had to admit he was much more reasonable than Ramsay. As long as he was in charge of Winterfell, Ramsay would not step anywhere near her. Sansa nodded and sat up straight, she felt calmer.

“Even if he was there Sansa, he can do nothing to you, you are well protected and the plan we have has your safety at the highest priority” Jon stated, putting his hand on hers. Sansa formed a small smile of gratitude but the fear of the unknown still had her on edge.

“How long until we get there?” Sansa muttered, trying to control her breathing to a more normal pace.

“Only an hour or so now sweetling.” Lord Baelish answered, turning his head to the window. Sansa looked up to him, he had not called her that in the longest time, and for the first time in what seemed forever, Sansas heart felt lighter.

***************************

They had arrived at the gates of Winterfell, or at least what remained, the guards outside looked as terrifying as Sansa remembered. The Bolton banner hung high above every tower and as the gates opened Sansa could have sworn she heard the cries of the old woman who had tried to help her when she was Ramsay’s prisoner. The carriage turned and Jon was the first to leave, followed by Lord Baelish who held out his hand for Sansa to grab on to. Everything was so silent, Sansa was afraid that everyone would be able to hear her hammering heartbeat. She looked up, the light blinding her suddenly until her eyes adjusted. 

No.

Ramsay.

Where was Roose?

Ramsays sickening presence made Sansa want to fall once more. Her heart was going so fast, she thought she was going to die. There he stood. Smirking. Like a cat who had managed to trap the mice he wanted for dinner. Sansa stepped backwards but was stopped by Lord Baelish’s hand which rested firmly on the small of her back, holding her up. She looked up at him, trying to forget Ramsay was there. 

Then she knew. Petyr had no idea Ramsay would show up. He expected Roose Bolton. To the guards and Ramsay he may have appeared stoic but she knew he was uncomfortable, she knew he did not intend this. 

“We were expecting your father, Ramsay.” Jon projected, His loud voice echoed through the court yard to try to intimidate the bastard but Ramsays smirk just grew into a wide grin.

“He can’t be with us, I’m afraid.” Ramsay sneered, his gaze turning to Sansa who had just looked back at him. No. She had to be strong, like she was in front of Myranda. Fuck. She had forgotten her, but Ramsay probably hadn’t. 

“I explicitly ordered that we wanted an audience with your father and not you. For future reference, starting a negotiation with an insult does not help your situation.” Lord Baelish reprimanded, but Ramsay just feigned shock and put a hand to his chest.

“Why, if anyone has been insulted, Lord Baelish, it’s me! I haven’t seen my wife for what seems like years and she doesn’t even acknowledge me! Sansa, it is so wonderful to see you! How about a kiss?” Sansa had to hold the urge to throw up, she began to shake. No, she could not seem weak in front of him. She had to be strong, not just for herself but for the thousands of people who had lived in fear or who had died at the hands of Ramsay Bolton.

“I want Sansa nowhere near you. Not after what you have done.” Sansa looked up at Petyr, he needed to be quiet, and baiting Ramsay would only make things worse. Petyr knew that Sansa was looking up at him but he refused to let go of his hold on Ramsay. He would not show weakness, even if it was Sansa. 

“I’m shocked Lord Baelish, I thought we were allies though it was obvious my father never trusted you. Maybe I shouldn’t either, especially when you seem so fond of my wife. Too fond for my liking…” There it was. Ramsay had just threatened him. He may not know it but Petyr was the next person Ramsay would punish, maybe after Sansa. 

“And I should have never trusted you. You gave me your word that you would not harm her.”

“Yes well…I lied.” Ramsay laughed, Grinning like a maniac. 

“Where is your father? We will only make deals with him.” Jon demanded, drawing attention to himself.

“And who is this? Jon Snow! Lord Commander of the Nights Watch! Last I heard you were dead!” Ramsay smirked walking towards Jon. 

Jon’s hand flew to the hilt of his sword, a signal that threatened conflict. “No need for violence! You know, back when Sansa and I were happily married, you do remember that Sansa my sweet?” He questioned, looking back at Sansa for a split second, “I was telling her how proud I was of you! Of both of us really, we used to be just bastards, but now everyone knows who we are! We really are so alike!”

“I am nothing like you!” Jon spat. Once again Ramsays smile turned cold. 

“Of course you’re not, You never got to lie with the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms! Her cunt is very pretty and pink you know!” His head lolled to the side as he gazed at Sansa. He looked at her up and down before turning towards her once more. “You know Sansa, I really do think you should give me a kiss…” Sansa could hear the sharp intakes of breath Lord Baelish was making; she had never seen him so visibly angry before.

“Ramsay! I demand to see your father now or we shall leave!” Lord Baelish shouted.

“Oh right…Well I guess I should tell you…Not many people know…My father recently passed…tragic really.” Ramsay feigned sadness but Sansa knew something wasn’t right. Both Lord Baelish and Jon knew as well. “Actually, if I recall, it was Sansa’s fault that he died…”

Silence echoed through the courtyard as Ramsay walked about placing his finger on his chin, trying to look as if he was thinking hard about what he was going to say. 

“You see Sansa….After you ran away and killed Myranda taking Reek with you” He paused and looked at her directly with a sadistic grin that promised pain, “you know you really will pay for that…” Sansa clenched her fists and stood tall. No she would not be threatened. 

“My father was very angry, and he blamed me! Can you imagine?” He started to laugh again. Sansa had never seen him this mad. What had happened to him? “He threatened to take my title away…said he would give it to his unborn child regardless if it were a boy or girl! You can understand my position I’m sure!” Petyr grabbed Sansa’s forearm. She knew it was time to go, now. 

“So I slit his throat! But not before taking his ugly fat wife and letting my dogs loose on her…I’ve never done it on a pregnant woman before but did you know they go straight for the stomach! You could even make out the little arms and legs protruding from the bloody mess! I had never seen my father so upset and disgusted.” He paused, as if he had just made a discovery, “You know what? I realised in that moment that I don’t need his approval, I was actually pretty proud of myself!” He ended on a laugh.

Sansa was going to throw up and her heart was once again beating like mad. She had caused this, that child was dead because of her. Jon looked back at them and mouthed something she could only just make out.

Run.

Suddenly Sansa was grabbed tightly by the arm and thrown into Petyr’s chest. They ran straight for the stables to the right of them. Sansa then heard an almighty crash with the screaming of several men. She fell to the floor with Petyr underneath her and looked up at an enormous giant who had just broken through one of the walls of Winterfell. She gasped loudly and backed into the corner of the stables as she saw the giant killing several Bolton soldiers and witnessed Ramsay escape into the halls of Winterfell. 

“Come Sansa, we have to be quick!” Petyr got up and offered his hand to her. She took it and they quickly got up, running to one of the horses that had not managed to escape. He hoisted her up on the horses back before quickly jumping on himself. She threw her arms tightly around his waist as he galloped through the courtyard and over the remaining debris of the Winterfell wall. Sansa was shocked that they met not resistance from the Bolton soldiers.

“What about Jon?” Sansa yelled to Petyr, trying to overpower the screams still emitting from Winterfell. She couldn’t leave him behind. She had just gotten to know him again, she could not lose another member of her family.

“He will make it out alive don’t you worry! The giant is on our side!” Sansa looked up at him in disbelief then held on tighter as another bang was heard. 

It was over, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was my first attempt at an actual action sequence!
> 
> I am so amazed at the response that I am getting from everyone, nothing but positive feedback, I am so grateful. I have been trying to write a story like this for so long and it's coming out better then I imagined!
> 
> Thank you all! If you like this story please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks! :)


	6. Bravery

“You are so brave my lady…” Taliya mentioned as she gently combed Sansa’s hair. Sansa enjoyed having Taliya around; it was nice to have female company in times such as these. 

“Thank you Taliya but I am not brave, it is the men outside who will be fighting in the days to come who are brave.” Sansa replied. She looked at herself in the mirror once more; she looked so different to when she had first come here. She looked healthy and glowing, no longer did men look at her with pity, they now looked at her with respect and admiration. 

“Bravery comes in all forms my lady, I am sure with all the stories I hear that you are incredibly brave.” Sansa looked at her through the mirror, what stories had been circulating about her? Rumours of any kind would not be tolerated so near to the battle. 

“What stories?” Sansa asked, covering her worry with curiosity.

“About how you managed to survive the wrath of Joffrey and his mother, how you never gave up even when your family were murdered, how you married the imp, how you escaped their clutches at the royal wedding, how you married Ramsay to reclaim your home and finally how you escaped the monster and defeated him in battle…” Taliya smiled to herself and Sansa looked back at herself in the mirror. 

Yes, she had done all of those things. She had endured years of torture and came out alive, she never gave in, never lost the battle. Sansa had been fighting all her life but in ways no one really understood. They had underestimated her and now she was about to become one of the most powerful women in Westeros. No wonder so many men had come to fight for her if this was how she was portrayed to them.

“Ramsay is not yet defeated, Winterfell is still in the hands of the Bolton’s, still broken. When we have won the war then I will rejoice, until then, there is more work to be done.” Sansa then got up and walked to the door, leaving Taliya at the dressing table.

“That is all Taliya, you are dismissed, I do not wish to see you until Winterfell is mine once again. Embrace these happy moments with friends and family if you have any, they may be your last…” Sansa opened the door and waited until Taliya had left but at the last moment her handmaiden turned around.

“My Lady, soon you will be the Queen in the North, Thousands of men will bow to you, but some will still try to change you. They will try to marry you off to their sons and breed you like a mare. Do not let them, you are better than that. Be strong, be wise, and do not let anyone control you ever again.” Taliya smiled grasping Sansas hand and kissing it before hurrying down the stone corridor. 

Sansa was stunned at Taliyas comment, but she was honest. Sansa would still be seen as inferior to many men. She closed the door and walked over to the window where she saw Harry. Even he would try to dominate her and take over her lands. Did that mean she would become a spinster queen for the rest of her life? No, just a spinster. If what Theon said was true then Rickon and Bran were still in hiding. That meant that truly she had no claim until they both died. The thought made her angry inside, after all she endured and learnt during the tortures she faced they would still have a better claim than her. 

No, Sansa thought, she cannot think like that, they are her brothers. She would give anything to see them again; she only hoped they were alive and safe. If they were gone though, she had a dilemma, what would the rest of her life be like as a Queen?

She needed to speak to Lord Baelish.

*************************************

She found him in one the corridors that looked out over the courtyard where thousands of men prepared for battle. Once again, he looked impeccable. It was like the snow didn’t bother him, like he was a true northerner, though Sansa knew he was completely out of his element. 

“When can we advance onto Winterfell?” Sansa questioned as she drew closer to him. Lord Baelish didn’t seem to acknowledge her as she spoke.

“When the storm is over, there’s no point advancing now or we will just lose men to the environment. It should end in a few days though…”Sansa looked down on all the men, the storm had come the night they had come back from Winterfell, not even the fire by her bed could keep her warm. She had never experienced cold like it. 

“Jon must feel at home…” Sansa joked, Jon had told her stories of his adventures beyond The Wall yesterday, He now boasted that anything less than the cold he felt up there was like a summer breeze. Lord Baelish coughed.

“I suppose so…” Sansa looked at him, she had never seen him this quiet, usually he would have made a witty remark but instead she had the opposite.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sansa accused, he was acting strange and she did not like it. Especially just before a battle that would give her the North. Isn’t that what he wanted? He smiled, though she knew it was a fake one.

“Nothing is wrong my lady, I am just trying to think…” Sansa let out a huff of annoyance

“Isn’t that what you always do?” He looked at her with bewilderment and Sansa realised neither of them were up for a battle of wits today, so much had happened and they needed to rest for the days to come. “Look, I need your help, in a number of things really…”

“I’m at your disposal my lady…” Lord Baelish smirked, well at least one thing didn’t change, he still loved being in a situation where someone needed him. 

“I want to kill Ramsay.” Sansa declared looking straight at him. “I want to punish him for everything he has done. No one has a better right to do it than me, and I will be damned if he gets murdered by some soldier in battle who has never felt his wrath.” Petyr grimaced and looked out onto the courtyard.

“This is a bad idea, you have never murdered anyone Sansa, and it’s not something you can just do unless you have a heart of stone…There will always be something holding you back. Even if you could do it, it would change you too much.” Sansa raised both her eyebrows in astonishment.

“If you haven’t already noticed, I’ve changed a lot since I left Winterfell the first time…You said you would help me. It’s what I want, don’t you understand!” Sansa replied almost shouting at him, she could swear he almost winced but he stood his ground.

“The answer is no Sansa, He will pay but not by your hands, they will stay pure…” Sansa could not believe what she was hearing, this was a man who had been responsible for so many deaths, who had killed her Aunt Lysa and who was the one that arranged the marriage between herself and Ramsay!

Lord Baelish looked at her once more and regarded her anger before turning around and walking out of the corridor they occupied. No. He was not going to leave her like this; she would have what she wanted. 

“Wait!” Lord Baelish stopped momentarily and turned his head to the side.

“What now Sansa?”

“My hand for Ramsay’s murder. If you let me kill him, then I will marry you.” That caught his attention. He turned around fully with eyes that held only seriousness.

“Do not joke about such things.” He warned, lowering his voice suddenly.

“I’m not, I will marry you, I will be your wife until death do us part. On the condition that you bring me Ramsay alive.” Her eyes narrowed as his widened. 

“No.” Sansa couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Excuse me? I just gave you an opening to be my husband; you would be the King in the North, as well as all your other titles. You would control Westeros from Winterfell to Harrenhal and still you refuse. For what? My purity? I’m actually offended you do know that? Is it because I’m spoiled goods?”

“No… You’re not spoiled at all Sansa…” He began to walk towards her. “When we marry it will not be a negotiation. It will be a choice both of us make for each other, a choice not influenced by anything else. I want you to choose me for me, not for Ramsay’s head.” He was right in front of her now, his hand stroking her cheek softly. 

“You’re so confident aren’t you? Really pleased with yourself, but if you won’t bring me Ramsay then I will ask someone else, Harry perhaps? I’m sure he will be more than pleased with just this suggestion but do you know what? I might actually like married life with him if that’s what is comes down to.” Sansa threatened before gripping his wrist between her fingers. He scowled.

“You won’t marry Harry, You would never be happy with him. You know he has three bastard’s right? Only young, all with different mothers. He may like the look of you now, but beauty is all that matters to a man like him. You could be a goddess and he would still stray. He was just born like that.” Sansa ripped his hand away from her face and quickly walked to the window holding it to keep herself steady.

“All I ask is this, and you still play games…Well I am done being a piece for your entertainment.”

“You’re not a piece anymore sweetling, you’re a player, one of the most powerful players I have seen in a long time…I have something for you actually…Something I have been working on for a while.”

Sansa looked over to him and saw him taking out a small but thick leather book from under his cloak; he reached it out to her.

“What is it?” 

“Everything. Everything I have done, everything I am doing and everything I will do. You will know everything. What I want and what I fear.” Sansa looked at the book in his hands. 

What was he doing? She could ruin him. “There will be some things you won’t like, you will hate me for some of the things I have done, but I want you to read it.”  
Sansa took the book from his hands; it was filled with letters and notes. 

“I could ruin you. I could give this to someone and have you executed for treason. They would know about everything, they would know about Lysa. This is blackmail in its purest form.” Sansa threatened, shaking the book in her hands.

“I trust you sweetling, I want you as an ally, a true ally. There will be no more secrets between us after you read this.” 

Sansa looked down at the book and then back up at him.

“Well then, I had better start reading, it looks like it will take a while to get through…” A slight smile graced his lips but her face remained stoic. 

She nodded to dismiss herself and walked back to her room. She ordered the guards to let no one disturb her and sat down on the chair by her dressing table. She opened the book which started with a letter from Hoster Tully.


	7. To Live For

The celebrations had started the moment the sun began to rise. The storm had now finished which meant that preparation for the imminent war would commence. However, seeing as the majority of the jobs had been fulfilled on the days previous it was little wonder why the men began to drink to their hearts content, Sansa could not blame them, they may die tomorrow. 

Sansa had a lot of work to do that day such as making sure all preparations were complete including weapons for the men on foot, making sure the horses were in good condition, checking supplies all while keeping up appearances and reading the rest of the book Littlefinger had given her.

She had finished it by midday, after all she had spent the entire night engrossed in it, and she had no sleep that night. Sansa was relieved she had not seen Littlefinger since their meeting but she had to see him at some point and what would she do? Things were complicated now. She now knew of his deception and how he had started the war that killed her family. She knew he was responsible for her father’s death, that he held a knife to his throat after pretending to be his friend. Paranoia flew in and around Sansa that he would do the same against their battle with the Bolton’s. 

She had learnt other things as well, but at the moment she did not dwell on that, what mattered now was reclaiming Winterfell. But there was nothing more she could do until tomorrow, she waited hours in her room hearing the jeers of men who had been given a death sentence, flickering once again through the chapters that fascinated her. This was his mind in a literal open book. His aims, desires and fears. Funnily enough she found she was in all three of these categories, he knew from the moment he found out about Ramsay’s abuse that she most likely wanted to kill him. She also discovered that he had no idea who Ramsay was truly, a mistake he vowed to never repeat again. 

Sansa was interrupted by a knock on the door, “Come in.” She ordered with a voice that would make men quiver. Taliya walked in with confidence, she was dressed in clothes below her position. Sansa could tell she had been drinking.

“My Lady, I could not bear to see you locked in this room for one more second. War is tomorrow, tonight is the night to celebrate your upcoming victory!” Taliya exclaimed with a huge grin on her face, Sansa was surprised, she had never seen her so bold before.

“I will celebrate when I have won, I told you not to come here again until the war is over.” Sansa looked back at the mirror, a silent gesture that indicated she wanted to be alone but Taliya wasn’t taking any notice.

“My Lady, You told me to celebrate with my friends which I cannot do until you come with me.” Sansa raised her eyebrows and looked back at Taliya.

“I don’t understand…”

“I believe you to be a good friend of mine, Lady Sansa. Please come down with me, I’m all alone and with you there I know the men won’t bother me, well the ugly ones at least!” Taliya grinned and the happiness was so contagious that Sansa smiled too. She had no more work to do, the only other activity she would be doing otherwise was staying in her room. Sansa let out a sigh and stood up, she could not remember the last time she let herself go at a festival, the ones she had been too recently always held a bad omen. 

“Fine, but let me borrow some of your clothes, I want to blend in…” All of Littlefingers clothes were too luxurious for a night like this. After tonight, Sansa would be the Queen in the North. This may be her last chance of freedom before being tied down to a position of power and she would be damned if she did not live her possible last days having fun. Taliya smiled and grabbed Sansa's hand forcefully before taking her down the servant steps into her own quarters.

It was quite a small room but Sansa was certain this was one of the bigger chambers in the servant quarters. Taliya ran to her chest pulling out various dresses till she saw one she though suited Sansa. She probably had more clothes than the kitchen maids combined, though Littlefinger would give Sansa the very best, including a well-dressed hand-maiden. Taliya offered the dress to Sansa.

“I’m afraid it’s not as fancy as you usually have but if you want to blend in this will do the job.” Sansa smiled and began to undo her dress, she no longer cared about Taliya's eyes on her, and in fact it was more comforting to have her look at Sansa than any man she had ever encountered in her life. Taliya loved Sansa as a true friend, it was simple, there were no political motives at all, just unconditional love. 

The dress was rather itchy against Sansas ivory skin, the shade was a gone off white with a dark green apron around it that acted more as a corset than anything practical, Sansa’s breasts were definitely more emphasised in this dress and Sansa was worried more about the chill she would get than anything else. She mock twirled in front of Taliya and both the girls giggled. 

“If you’re worried about skin then I have a shawl you can borrow!” Taliya mocked and threw at Sansa an ugly looking shawl.

“No I will be fine, I’m a northern girl, born and bred, and I’m more worried about you!” Sansa laughed and threw it back at her. They smiled at each other and then left Taliyas room.

They ran down the stairs until they got to the courtyard where several men were still hard at work. They walked through until they left the fortress to the field where thousands upon thousands of tents were set up. Sansa could hear the jeers of men and roaring of several bonfires. She could smell the wine and ale that flowed like a river. Taliya grabbed Sansa hand and they ran to one of the larger bonfires where people were dancing. Sansa grabbed herself a cup of wine, it was disgusting but she kept drinking it, it was nothing like the Arbor wine Littlefinger and Cersei drank. She looked around and realised Taliya had abandoned her. Fantastic. 

Suddenly Sansa saw a flash of blonde and realised that it was Harry, She went to walk over to him until she saw him grabbing one of the servant girls and pulling her onto his lap. His hands ran up the woman’s side to her ass and Sansa was entranced and also upset. Littlefinger was right; Harry was a man who would never be faithful, even if he was married to a goddess. Sansa chugged the rest of the wine down her throat and wiped her lips with a sleeve before grabbing another. 

“You sure you can handle that amount of drink girl?” Sansa looked up and saw a large man staring at her. Sansa remained quiet and raised her eyebrow drinking the rest of the cup whilst staring back at him.

“Look you don’t need to prove anything to me. But I would be careful; a lot of men here would take advantage of a good looking woman like you.” She noticed his eyes graze her body.

“And you don’t need to worry about me; I’m capable of looking after myself.” She replied, turning around and walking over to Harry who now had no woman in his arms, she must have run off somewhere.

“Harry!” She called out and he turned looking at her with confusion and then recognition.

“Lady Sansa what are you doing here?” His face was full of worry as he looked around and then back at her. 

“Shh, it’s just Sansa, I just wanted to get out of my room and have fun.” Harry smiled and placed his hand on her face, it was odd, he had never been this forward before, he probably had too much to drink.

“Oh I understand” Harry winked at her “You need to unwind before battle, before you are tied down for the rest of your life. If men can do it, why not you.” They both grinned and he offered her the wine in his cup. 

“No thank you, I have already had some and drank too quickly, I want to make sure I remember this night.” He smiled and pulled her close to him, Sansa was in shock at how forward he was but decided to play his little game, no doubt he expected to seduce her in a drunken state and brag to his friends that he fucked the Queen in the North. 

“You know Harry; you are the kindest, most charming man I have ever met…” She giggled and gripped onto his tunic. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her and rubbed his nose against hers. If Sansa were a few years younger she would have seen this act as cute but Sansa knew exactly what game he was playing.

“And you Lady Sansa, after all you have been through you are still the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms.” She laughed again, looking down and feigning embarrassment before looking back to him.

“Bet you want to fuck me, huh?” Harry’s eyes widened all the while Sansa smiled sweetly. There now, she had given him the bait; all he needed to do was take it.

“Sansa, I am an honour bound gentleman, the only woman I will ever lie with is the one I marry.” Sansa was surprised, he outright lied to her after she heard about his bastard daughters and seen the girl he was with a moment ago. So this is what he planned, to marry her, he was smart; if she were innocent she would probably have fallen for it. 

“Oh that is sad, I wanted to have some fun before tomorrow, I guess I must take my leave…” Sansa went to walk away until Harry grabbed her arm again. 

“Sansa, All I am saying is that I cannot sleep with you until you are my wife-I mean- if you were my wife. I would gladly leave this place and lie with you if you promise to marry me.” Sansa was so shocked she laughed, he was not subtle at all, and anyone could now tell what his motive was. Time to shut the trap.

“But you were going to fuck her?” Sansa pointed to the girl who was on his lap earlier. “I’m sure she didn’t get such a desperate proposal as I just did.”

Harry was speechless and no words could form out of his mouth. What made the situation even funnier was when the girl walked over to Harry and grabbed his arm.

“So when did you want me? I found an empty tent.” Harry looked at the girl and back at Sansa who was smirking.

“Do you mind me asking what you two were going to do in this tent?” Sansa questioned feigning innocence. 

“What do you think girl? We’re going to fuck, now excuse us.” Sansa smiled at Harry and waved before walking off with a stride in her step. She heard him call her name several times but she did not look back. She would never look back for scum like him who would try to trick her so. The funny thing was, it wasn’t even that he tricked her but how badly he did it. Sansa walked away laughing and stopped. 

She had an idea, a crazy one, and it took her several moments to work out if it was something she really wanted to do. She looked up at the fortress and ran into the courtyard, up the servant quarters and through the corridor’s. There were no guards in the halls but this just added to Sansas excitement. She was going to do it tonight, the wine had made her strong like he said, and Sansa could not see herself regretting this in the morning. She ran up more stairs till she got to the east wing and walked down the hall until she got to a large wooden door, she tried the handle, It was unlocked. 

She walked in, no intention of being quiet and saw him sat at his desk writing meticulously. It was incredibly hot in his room, no doubt he was not used to the cold. 

"I ordered not to be disturbed, if you value your life you will leave now.” He stated, not looking up at her, he really was self-assured. 

“Pity, I wanted to talk…” Sansas voice instantly made him turn around swiftly. He looked at her up and down shocked and amused at her outfit. 

“What are you wearing?”

“Oh it’s new, one of the latest designs of gowns; they’re going to be huge in Kings Landing!” Sansa laughed and leaned against a cool stone pillar, staring at him. He chuckled and turned his seat around to face her. 

“Well, I will have to get a dozen for you, several shades though; I do like the green on you…” He smirked and rested his head on his hand that was propped up on the chair. He looked her up and down once more in amusement. 

“To answer your question seriously, I decided to have some fun and pretend to not be me. It was quite fun while it lasted, but it got me thinking, I could never not be Sansa Stark, I could run away and live a life as a peasant girl, never being used for politics or manipulations, but do you know what? I would never be happy.” Littlefinger looked at her with intent but did not say a word. Sansa continued “I tricked Harry just now” Littlefinger raised his eyebrow, a smirk once again forming, “He wanted to fuck me, I nearly went along with it, but something kept me back, and I embarrassed him for it, I doubt he will ever want to court me again, I’m too smart for him…”

“Sweetling, you are too smart for anyone.” He smiled, it was genuine, and she smiled back.   
“Not smart enough for you, I read your book…” His face then changed suddenly into a frown.

“Ah, I see, and?” She looked at him, waiting for a signal of what he wanted her to say but she got nothing.

“And…In all honesty, none of it surprises me, everything you did in the book, I mean, in real life, I knew you were capable of. I knew about Jon Arryn, Lysa mentioned it before she died. My father? Everyone betrayed him, even if you did help him I doubt his fate could have been avoided. He was always going to be a casualty in your plan.”

“Then you know that it is my fault he is dead. That your mother is dead, your brothers, everyone you cared for…”

“Hating you will not bring them back. Killing you will not right your wrongs. In fact, it will just have made them die in vain. I will never forgive you for what you did to them. But I will help you. I believe we have a common goal…” Sansa walked towards him slowly “I want them all dead. Lannisters. Boltons. Greyjoys. Tyrells. All of them…The Baratheon’s are already gone, it won’t be long till the rest follow” She stopped at his chair and looked at him.

“There’s no turning back from this path…”

"I know that, I don’t want to turn back, there’s nothing to turn to. I have no family, no husband, no children. I have Jon but I hardly know him as much as I wish. The only person I really have is you, and I can’t have all of you unless I do this.” She placed her knee on one side of the large chair and straddled him. His eyes grew wide and his breath quickened. He was uncomfortable. Sansa loved it. 

“Alright then Sansa, I just want to know one thing, what do you want?” Sansa grinned and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Everything.” Littlefinger smiled and placed a hand on her hip. “But your heart will do for now…” Sansa whispered and pulled his head up to kiss his lips. 

It started off soft, light caresses on his lips as he stroked her hip languidly. She then proceeded to kiss his cheek, light pecks of adoration till she passed his ear and down to his neck. She could feel him harden as he gripped her hip tightly. She giggled at the pressure and heat she felt from him and he growled in response, gripping her chin and pulling her down on his lips again. 

Suddenly his hands moved as they searched for the ribbons in her corset to unbind her. She found his neck once more and kissed lightly, her fingers found the buttons on his doublet as she began to unfasten him. She rocked against his cock suddenly and he grinned as he pulled her loose from the restraints placed upon her. He pulled the dress down until she was in the itchy white gown that she wanted to get off. Why did it have to be so hot in this room?

Littlefinger then straightened up and began to lightly kiss her neck, pulling down the white dress slowly, he stopped, nibbling at her neck as she whimpered and pressing down hard. He was going to leave bruises on her skin but unlike with Ramsay, she definitely enjoyed being given them. He licked the bites slowly and quickly pulled the dress down until her front half was on display. 

He stared at her for a long while, neither moved or said a word, he was trying to memorise her body and for this night she would allow him, both knew they could be dead tomorrow. 

“I’m scared, I don’t want to be but I am, he hurt me…” Sansa looked down and began to cover herself up in a sudden moment of fear. Petyr grabbed her arms and held them to her side.

“I know, but I promise, I will make all the pain go away…” He smiled and stroked her face, kissing her gently. 

They spent the rest of the night slowly devouring each other. Sansa saw all the imperfections on his body, the long scar across his chest, small freckles and moles on his arms that she would count and join up with her finger. Petyr kissed every inch of Sansas body, telling her that she was as sweet as he imagined. They took their time, they had no reason to rush, and they had all night. 

He was right, he took the pain away, Sansa was in ecstasy, she had never felt so happy and free in her entire life, he made her body shake and sweat, quiver and spasm. He was a composer and she was an instrument, making noises she never imagined herself making. This was the longest amount of time Sansa had just seen the man, just Petyr, no one else. 

They only had sex once. It was all they needed. They were too caught up in the senses and experiences they had just shared. Neither felt unsatisfied, they were in bliss and they smiled at each other as they curled into a tight embrace that the Gods could not even break. Sansa did not know if Petyr loved her but it felt like it, it was hard to not love him after what they had just shared. Maybe it was not love, maybe it was something purer than that, Sansa didn’t know what but she knew there was more to this affair than sex. 

Petyr kissed Sansas head softly and ran his fingers through her hair, “Ramsay will be yours…”

Sansa smiled and drifted off into a sleep that was finally not filled with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please Kudos, Comment and Bookmark! I love seeing them! :)


	8. War

Sansa woke up to the unusual warmth of the sun as it settled over her face and body, she had been so used to the dark and the cold, now everything felt different. She stayed in the bed for a while, blinking softly as she tried to piece together everything she, no, they did. She never knew sex could feel like that, she imagined it would just be painful, that the Gods had punished women by designing them to feel nothing but pain. That’s what she had always believed it to be like, but oh was she wrong. 

Sansa smiled to herself as she stretched her arms and flexed her muscles. The furs and bedding glided off leaving her chest bare to the cool wind but she did not care, in fact she laughed at her new-found confidence and turned over expecting to see a sleeping Petyr Baelish but he had gone.

Sansa did not know whether to be annoyed or amused at the empty space next to her but it soon turned to intrigue when she saw a note on the pillows he had laid his head across. 

‘Sweetling, 

I hope I have not upset you by leaving you this morning, Believe me; I would stay in this bed for all eternity if I could but work must be done. It will not be long before Winterfell is yours, that I promise. I brought a treat for you, It may not be as sweet as you but I know you like them.

All my Love, 

Petyr’

Sansa looked to the table next to the bed and saw a covered dish, curiously she lifted the lid and laughed at the sight of several lemon cakes piled high. She read the note one last time and took a bite out of one. She had not had these since she left the Eyrie and in her mind she declared that if she won this battle then there would not be a day that went by she would not be able to eat such luxury. 

Sansa got up and looked out of the window of the room, the view showed the whole courtyard and the men were making final preparations. Sansa quickly got herself changed into something presentable but not too extravagant and made her way out of the room, through the corridors, down the stairs and into the hall where Petyr, Jon and several other lords were talking. 

The moment she opened the doors the whole room went silent. She walked down the small set of stairs with the dignity and grace of a soon to be Queen. She deliberately tried to ignore Petyrs gaze but it had been hard, Oh Gods, she hoped she would not be addicted to him. 

"I assume the men are ready?” She questioned, looking over to Jon.

“All ready my Lady, We have 15,000 from Stark Banner men, 40,000 from the Vale, 10,000 from the River lands and 3,000 Wildlings.”

Jon sounded confident, he should be, this would be an easy win, and Ramsay was probably squirming in his seat. However Sansa had to admit, without Petyr they would have been quite lost. The Bolton’s, as the new wardens of the North would have much more support than Sansa’s claim, though this was more down to fear than true loyalty. Sansa did not blame them; The Bolton’s were terrifying, they would not receive punishment for fighting against her, only those who continued to defy her would. The extra 50,000 from the lands Petyr ruled made a significant change, it would be more of a slaughter than a proper fight. 

“Good, we leave as soon as possible; I will gather the men and join them on the field of battle.” Sansa went to continue walking out of the hall until Jon stopped her. 

“Sansa, I mean, My Lady…It’s not safe for you to be on the battlefield, if anything happened to you there is no cause to fight for!” Sansa stopped and took a breath before turning around to face all the men who still thought her weak. 

“I have learnt a lot from my time at Kings Landing, one of the most important things is that soldiers need morale, from their leaders, not anyone else. I am a woman, yes, but I will be with them and die with them should catastrophe fall. I do not know how to fight but I will not go down willingly if it comes to the worse. I will die before Ramsay gets his hands on me. If I do fall, there will still be a cause, and that is you Jon. If I die, I call upon you to take my place, as a true Stark.” Sansa smiled and Jon returned the gesture.

She then looked over at Petyr, would he fight? Would he be willing to die for her? He smiled and walked over to her, offering his arm. Without a word she took it and they walked out of the hall. 

“I suppose I will see you when I return…” Sansa softly spoke, hoping no one would hear them.

“If my Lady asks for it then I will join her, my men though will be more concerned at my well being than yours.” He chuckled. She looked at him disapprovingly, “Sweetling, you will be the last person to die in this fight and unless the world ends you should be sat in your home before the sun sets.” He then turned to her, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them. “I will see you when the war is over.” 

He then walked over to his horse and climbed on, looking at her with his usual smirk and riding off to the area his men inhabited, all 50,000 of them. Sansa let out a sigh and looked out to the sea of tents that shone in the morning sun. She walked over to her own horse that Petyr had given her when they had been in the Eyrie and rode out to meet her own men. 

They all stood there with bated breath, 15,000 of them, she was followed by Jon and then the other Lords. Everyone went silent and Sansa let out a huge breath, a cloud of vapour rose from her lips and the chill in the air made everyone alert. These were her people, her brother’s people, her father’s people. 

“Ned Stark was one of the most honourable men that have ever walked this earth. Everything he did was for the benefit of the people. He was a believer of truth, justice and above all else honour. My father was murdered by Joffrey, a product of incest between Cersei and her brother Jamie Lannister.” The men grunted in disapproval, anger evident in their faces. 

“To punish the North further they made the Bolton’s the new Wardens of the North, they are everything my father was against. They are deceitful, craven and cruel. They have destroyed your homes and made you beg on the streets! They have raped our mothers, sisters and daughters! They have slaughtered our friends and family!” Hundreds of men began to shout their frustrations and hatred to the Bolton’s. 

“I have suffered at Ramsay’s hand, but I refuse to flee from him in terror, I turn that fear into strength and hope that we will rid the North of this treacherous family once and for all. They will be nothing but the villains and monsters in stories we will tell our children and grand-children. Generations will know of our fight for freedom from tyranny, they will sing our praises and we will reclaim our homeland!” Cries of joy then arose, Sansa became even more confident in herself, this was the moment everything would change. 

“The last few years I felt so alone, my family had gone but now I see it had never gone. You, my brothers, the North is my family, it is in our blood. We are one. And we will not let anyone come between us ever again!”

The men roared and stomped their swords, Sansa could not hear anything but the screams and cries of men who had lost everything but hope. She was their hope, their salvation; she would die before that left their souls. Their cry was then joined by the shrieks of the Wildlings who banged their weapons against their shields and the noise grew as the soldiers from the Vale and Riverlands joined them. Sansa had never felt so alive and had to control the urge to smile.

This is what power felt like. 

Sansa reared up her horse and galloped through the line the men began to create. Their voices growing louder as she was consumed by them. They surrounded her but Sansa felt safe and in control. The men behind her rushed forwards, all of them wishing to stay in her presence. She was a beacon of light in the darkest of winters; no one would dare snuff the flame out.


	9. Betrayal

Sansa walked towards the large wooden gates that were opened wide for her. The war was quick, lasted no more than a few hours and Sansa was glad of it. Once the majority of the Bolton army were slaughtered, the rest of the northern houses surrendered for their true ruler. The North Remembered. Sansa understood that many of the houses who followed the Bolton’s only did so because they were afraid, it was understandable. Sansa would of course punish them for their initial disloyalty but it would be nothing drastic. She understood the importance of allies.

Everything was in ruins, Sansa was too focused on her fear the last time she came to Winterfell that she forgot to take it all in. The gates to her home were rotting away and the ice covering it had begun to crack, the heavy wind made the gates creak as they swayed slightly. It was like a ghost town, and in many ways it was. How many people, she wondered, had died since the Bolton’s came into power?

Everyone else was behind her, as they should be, she had gotten off her horse a mile ago. She wanted to walk all this way, she had no idea why but she wanted to savour this victory. After so much pain and fear, everything finally seemed to be going right. As she walked through the gates she saw how much ruin her home was in. 

Bolton flags hung everywhere and the number was parallel to the amount of those flayed on crosses, there was no doubt that after his father’s murder, Ramsay decided not to hold back. It seemed only yesterday that the kind old hand-maiden Sansa had whilst in Winterfell was hung on one of those crosses. It was something akin to seeing her father’s head on a spike. She would avenge that woman’s death; she would also avenge Walda and her babe. 

She continued to walk on, the smell of putrefied flesh was everywhere and the buzzing of flies surrounded her. Her first order as Wardeness of the North would be to remove all the bodies in the castle and burn them, with the exception of Ramsay Bolton. He was being dragged behind the masses, gagged and flailing, he had tried to get his men to kill her but they were no match against the very best fighters of the Vale and North. Petyr promised she would be the one to kill Ramsay Bolton, he would do well to honour that promise if he wanted to remain her ally. 

As she reached the doorway to the great hall, Petyr decided to stop the rest of the men following her, he knew that this was what she had wanted for years, and he owed her peace in this time of success. 

Sansa did not look back and the sound of her feet on snow turned to the sound of her feet on stone. There were no candles lit, no fires burning, it was dark and cold. It was her home. Sansa let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes hoping this was not a dream and she would not wake up. She walked further until she reached the large wooden chair that her father used to sit in. The chair where he would make his decisions, listen to the people, rule the North. This was her chair now, this was her land now and she would let no one take it from her.

She knelt before the chair, her arms crossing as they gripped the seat and she lay her head down low. A cry of joy nearly escaped her lips but it came out as air. She had no more tears left, they had all disappeared. Her heart boomed in her chest as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I’m home Father…Mother…Robb…Arya…Bran…Rickon…” Her eyes glanced up, she would rule Winterfell, She would succeed her father’s legacy, she would let no man or woman ever control her again. 

She stood up, tall and proud, before turning to face her allies. They had succeeded, the Bolton’s were now gone. The Starks ruled Winterfell once more. She then sat down on the chair, her eyes never leaving Littlefingers; the smirk on his face told it all, nothing would stop her now. 

The men cheered as they ran in to greet the new Queen in the North, they felt liberated and free, but one man stood before her. Lord Manderly, one of her fiercest supporters. 

“My Lady, the Starks are once again the rulers of the North, rightfully so!” Sansa smiled and nodded in appreciation, “I have a gift for you My Lady, one that I have wanted to give for so long but was afraid our cause would be lost. I wanted to make sure that he was safe.” Sansas smile dropped and she could see Petyr, Jon and the other Lords listening intently. 

“Go on…” Sansa encouraged, her face now set in stone.

“A few months ago we received a wildling woman at our manor. She said that she was in the possession of Rickon Stark, my wife, before her untimely passing at the hands of the Bolton’s recognised him from her meetings with your mother. We have been looking after the boy ever since.” Sansa was in shock, they found Rickon.

“What about Bran?” Sansa questioned, she was afraid, he had not mentioned Bran.

“Yes…The Wildling woman told us that he had journeyed north to the Wall, to find Jon Snow,” He looked at Jon who was in a state of confusion.

“Bran never turned up to the Wall…” Sansa looked between him and Lord Manderly. “It may be that another House found him instead, once news of your victory has arisen, I do not doubt we will hear from him.” Sansa was unsure how to feel about this, although there was hope she would rather know now whether he was alive or not. 

“At any rate, we will be sending Rickon here as soon as possible. Don’t worry my Lady, we have been training him up, he may have been a small boy when you last saw him but now he is quite the man, already training with a wooden sword! Only a few years now and he will be one of the greatest Wardens of the North we have ever seen!” Sansa looked back at Lord Manderly, as did Jon and Petyr.

Sansa was in shock, she had just spent the last few years being a political pawn in everyone’s game to be thrown aside the moment things have gone right. 

“Excuse me, my Lord, but I have just won the war against the Bolton’s, and already you are trying to undermine me?” Lord Manderly was in shock and stuttered his next words.

“Of c-course not, M-my Lady…I have always served the Starks!”

“There is no doubt about that. Rickon is a boy, winter has come, I won this war and therefore I am Wardeness of the North, you will address me properly Lord Manderly, I am above you in rank.” The whole room went silent. You could hear a pin drop. Sansa did not want this to happen, she loved her brothers dearly but this was an insult she would not ignore.

“If I must remind you Lady Sansa, Males always rule before a female! Regardless of age and experience!”

“Why? A woman can rule just as well as any man.”

“Women are weak, you may have been strong in battle but with the trauma you have experienced, it is not wise for you to rule our lands. As much as I was devoted to your mother, even she was weak, Family came before duty and she suffered the consequences.” That was it. Sansa had enough. She stood tall and many men reached for their swords. Sansa did not know whether they were to protect her or fight her. A laugh was heard amongst the thick veil of tension. Littlefinger walked towards Sansa and Lord Manderly clapping slowly. 

“Well, this is an interesting turn of events! Sansa wins the war against the Bolton’s and her banner men turn against her the moment they feel safe.” Sansa looked at him confused, what was he doing? “In any case, neither of the Stark children are Wardens of the North, I am.”

Sansa was in shock, but he just grinned at her and pulled a scroll out of his cloak. 

“A declaration from King Tommen, promising me the North if I destroy the Bolton’s. Cersei also wanted Sansa’s head but I could not do that to my Lady…” This was not in the book Littlefinger gave to her, he promised to tell her everything, and he would pay. 

“Well then…we will just have to kill you.” Lord Manderly threatened.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that…You see…My army still outnumbers yours…If I die, you will all be slaughtered like goats…” Littlefinger smirked and turned to Sansa “I am sorry for lying to you my Lady but I knew something like this would occur, men always try to find a loophole to gather more power. Even if Rickon weren’t alive what would the chances be that you weren’t killed in an accident…oh but it would be alright as Lord Manderly would happily take your place…” Lord Manderly was outraged.

“What are you insinuating little man!” he shouted, coming close to him.

“You know exactly what I’m insinuating.” Littlefinger turned to Sansa who was still in shock, he betrayed her. Just like he did with her father. 

“Lady Sansa, You must think me a turn-cloak but it is not true. I do not wish to be Warden of the North; it is such a ghastly place, too cold for my liking. What I do want is to give you what is rightfully yours…” He held out the decree by King Tommen “But if I can do something within the power I have been given, it would be to choose my successor and that it you. I formally step down as Warden of the North and give you my titles and lands etcetera.”

Sansa looked at him; the room went from quiet murmurs to silence. Sansa was so confused, he betrayed her to help her? Sansa took the decree and looked up. She could not trust him regardless. He had given her power and he could easily now take it away. She couldn’t take the risk, regardless of what she thought they had shared the night before. He had too much over her.

“Seize him.” 

Two of her guards went to grab Petyr, who was also in a state of shock at Sansas orders, when suddenly Jon shouted.

“Stop!” The two men who were holding down Littlefinger looked up at Jon Snow, everyone’s eyes turned to him except Littlefingers, and his eyes were now staring up at the woman who had finally betrayed him. 

“For fuck sake! I thought that helping you win this war would create peace and calm but I was obviously wrong! We have other problems in Westeros, not just your little war! Winter is coming and the dead come with it!” Littlefinger now turned to Jon. “White Walkers. I have seen them with my own eyes; I have killed one of them. There is a whole army of them marching to the wall! They will not stop until everyone is dead! We need to work together!” Sansa stared at Jon, trying to piece together what he was saying, she thought they were a myth, but Jon wouldn’t lie.

“Release him.” Her guards quickly let go of Lord Baelish who rubbed his wrists and looked up. “If this is true, we need as many men as possible to fight.” She turned to Littlefinger with a glare, “Let’s see how your betrayals and lies get you with men who have no understanding of anything but death.”

She could see fear in his eyes; he had never encountered an enemy like this before. 

“I need to rest, we all do, and we will talk about this in the morning when we have all calmed down.” Sansa then walked solemnly out of the hall and into the room she used to call her own when she was a child. 

She thought she had no more tears left, but she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama! 
> 
> Season 6 starts tonight people! Sadly I wont see it until tomorrow as I live in the UK but hopefully Sansa comes out alright and we see a glimpse of Littlefinger!
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to Aidan Gillen! Wishing on your Birthday that you last through this season! 
> 
> Please comment, bookmark and give Kudos! It gives me life, which is helpful in Game of Thrones!


	10. Revenge

Sansa awoke to the sound of rocks hitting her window. She sat up quickly, surprised to not hear any rioting or shouting. It was dead quiet, something she was not used to, though peace was rare during these times. Sansa got up out of bed and walked over to the window she heard the tapping from, she opened it wide and saw Harry outside wrapped in the thickest furs. 

“What are you doing here? At this time of night?” She could not believe he had not been caught by the guards though it’s possible they were sleeping with thoughts of safety in their head, ignorant of the wars to come.

“I have something to show you, a gift!” He called out, it was probably a very romantic scene had someone been watching them, if a younger Sansa had been watching she would think it similar to the stories she used to love. 

“Now? You could not give it to me tomorrow?” She drawled, wanting nothing more than to climb back into her warm bed that was adorned with soft furs. Harry grinned at her, he obviously had not been deterred since she humiliated him. 

“No my Lady, it cannot wait!” Sansa sighed and shut the windows, she didn’t have to go with him but it must have been something special for him to call her in the middle of the night. Sansa put on some trousers, something she very rarely wore as many people believed them to be unladylike, and a thick robe in case the storm got worse. 

She opened her door and wandered past the corridors, no guards in here as well, the thought daunted her. She knew nothing would happen; the Manderley’s were not as ambitious to try and kill her. But she still wanted to feel protected. As she hurried down the steps and to the door she looked at the chair she sat in hours before. How happy she had been, even for a few moments, before those men tried to take everything from her again. Her supposed lover had betrayed her once again, she knew he had only meant to help, but it was still betrayal, she thought he would tell her everything but obviously she was wrong. Now after destroying one enemy, she had created three more. The Manderleys, Littlefinger and The White Walkers. She would never have imagined these monsters were even real let alone coming to Winterfell, she heard about them when she was a child, they used to give her terrible nightmares. Now she had to face them, as she had to face many of her nightmares.

She went out and met Harry, who wore a massive grin on his face. He held out his hand and she offered it to him. He immediately brought it to his lips and looked up.

“Enough…What is this gift you have for me?” He took the hand she had given him and tucked it in his arm so he led the way out the gates of Winterfell to their horses. 

“You will see My Lady, It’s a very good one! You will enjoy it immensely…” He gestured to her horse and Sansa looked at him with a sense of fear of the unknown. Where would he take her? What would happen? She knew not to go off with strangers but Harry did not seem like he wanted to hurt her, after years of abuse she learned that look from a mile away. So she got on her horse and they rode towards the forests in the west. 

“I have to apologise for my behaviour at the celebrations, I was drunk, well, that is a lie, I just found you very attractive. Any man who would not try to court you would be insane.” Harry mentioned as they travelled together, he looked at her with a genuine smile on his face.

“Thank you, and I apologise for humiliating you…Well…Im not sorry, it was very fun.” She laughed turning to him. He laughed in response.

“Yes well, I learnt my lesson, you are very smart. I can see why Lord Baelish likes you so much.” Sansas smile faltered.

“He does not like me, he may think me beautiful, powerful and smart but he does not like me. I am a pawn in his game, his apprentice and now he despises me because I have become a player. Because I know him better than anyone.” Harry smiled and looked forward, they were now in the thick of the woods.

“If he did not like you and saw you as a threat he would have killed you. Anyway, we are here.” Sansa looked forward and saw nothing. She turned to Harry and he gestured for her to get off her horse. “You need to go on foot now, and I cannot come with you. I will stay with the horses until you return. Sansa looked at him, fear evident on her face, she looked around franticly. “Relax my Lady, No one can hurt you here, if you keep going forward you will see a Weirwood tree, which is where you will find your present.”

Sansa climbed off her horse, calmed briefly by his honest tone, but still nervous to the point she was shaking. He nodded her to go forward and she turned and began to walk straight ahead. True to his word he did not leave with the horses. As the snow beneath her feet became deeper she saw the outline of a man in the distance. Sansas heart beat hard in her chest, until she recognised his cloak, his hair, his stature. 

Petyr.

He turned around as she came closer, a small hint of fear on his face before he smiled his usual cocky smile.

“What do you want? Did you force Harry to lead me here? If you are going to kill me then just do it now.” Sansa hoped Harry would not lead her to him but her fears had come true. Now she just had to stand her ground.

“Harry was not dishonest, he had a gift for you, and well I had a gift for you.” He smirked but she was not amused.

“Why did you not get me yourself?” She questioned, sick of his arrogant attitude.

“You would have never followed me, at least you trust Harry.” He hinted, she was not a fool, he was jealous of Harry. But he was trying to make Sansa feel bad and that was not going to happen.

“It’s not my fault I do not trust you, you betrayed me.” She accused, raising her voice and glaring at him.

“Betrayed means I meant to put you in danger, I never would put you in such a position. I retained information from you, which is hardly betrayal!” He exclaimed and she looked down to the snow, He was right but that did not mean it didn’t hurt. “Like I said, I have a gift, if you do not want it then go to your brave Harry and get back in your warm bed.”

She rolled her eyes and looked back to the direction Harry would be in before she turned back to him and replied, “Let’s go.” He smiled and offered his arm which she refused. He smiled, but it was a fake one, and continued forward. 

They walked in silence for a while until she saw the silhouette of a Weirwood and something else. She strained her eyes and made out a cross…no…she looked at Littlefinger who smiled and gestured her to keep going forwards. She walked faster, with determination and the image became clearer.

Ramsay. Tied to a cross. Like the one on his sigil. He was gagged and bound, his shirt removed and his head rolled to the side in exhaustion. Sansa stopped in her tracks and looked at Littlefinger in surprise. He did not look at her straight away, smirking at the man in front of him, he then turned to her with the same smirk on his face and walked further. As Littlefinger reached Ramsay he slapped his cheek quickly. 

"Wake up; I have a guest to see you.” Ramsay’s eyes opened slowly and regarded Sansa. His eyes hardened as he struggled against his restraints. Sansa was sure if he was untied he would kill her with his bare hands. 

“You got him…”

“I did promise you…I always keep my promises to the people I care about…” He turned to her and drew a dagger out from his cloak, Valyrian steel, and handed it to her. She looked at it for the longest time. She had wanted to kill him for so long, now the opportunity was given to her she had no idea what to do. The two exchanged eye contact and she accepted his dagger. She turned to Ramsay and her hands began to shake.

“Take his gag out. I want to hear him beg for his life…” She knew he wouldn’t beg but maybe his insults and abuse would make her more confident to kill him. Littlefinger grabbed the gag and ripped it out Ramsays mouth. 

“You little bitch. You think you have won but you haven’t. I will always be there, in your mind.” He turned to Petyr, “and you, you betrayed us, because you wanted her cunt. I’m not surprised; it is so sweet down there. I would know, I had her first.” Petyr glared and grabbed Ramsay’s hair pulling him back.

“Don’t worry sweetling, if you can’t kill him, I will happily do it…” Sansa looked at Petyr but then turned back to Ramsay, “I don’t think you realise Ramsay, You gave me your word that you would never harm her. Now you will find out that I am the last person you should ever lie to.” Sansa had never heard Petyr so threatening before, she was scared herself, but also excited. At this moment in time he was the epitome of power, she realised why she liked him so much.

“Fuck. You.” Sansa quickly drew the knife to Ramsay’s neck, caressing the blade against his skin so thin drops of blood fell down his pale skin. 

“Sadly, you will have this easier than Theon ever did. Your death will be over by sunrise. I don’t know what will kill you. The Blood?” She drew the knife down lower to his chest, “The pain?” To his torso, “Or maybe, if you are lucky, my mercy…” She stopped at his cock. Ramsay looked up at her, a slight twinge of fear in his eyes, Petyr’s gaze was on her.  


“It doesn’t matter what you do to me bitch, I broke you, and no one will ever be able to fix you.” He whispered, taunting her even though his life lay in her hands, he was truly over the brink of sanity. 

“You didn’t break me, I was broken long before I met you, I broke the moment they killed my father. I did not shatter though; I turned into something so much more. From porcelain, to ivory, to steel. I will be more than you ever were. I thank you for that, but that doesn’t mean you’re getting out of here alive.” She whispered, Ramsay had no idea what to do; he gritted his teeth and glared. Hoping to display dominance which he no longer possessed. 

With a quick and fluid motion, Sansa stabbed him in the crotch. His curdling screams travelling for what Sansa believed to be miles. His eyes had gone wide as though they would come out of his sockets in an instant. Sansa kept her hand on the hilt of the knife, watching as he recovered from his scream. Sweat mixed with tears, Sansa only smiled. 

“Sweetling, don’t rush, we have all night…” She heard Petyr whisper in her ear. Sansa only realised how close he was to her. His hand travelling up to her hip, over her chest and down her arm until it reached the dagger she was still holding on to. She turned her head to look at him and saw pride in his eyes, and something else. His hand gripped hers and pulled the dagger from Ramsay’s severed body. Ramsay wailed once more and passed out, blood splattering on the snow beneath him.

Sansa turned to Petyr and raised her arms to his neck, his eyes were only on her and she smirked at his obvious lust. 

“He’s passed out…What will we do?” She feigned innocence and pouted, resulting in a laugh from Littlefinger. She undid the clasp on his cloak and let it fall to the ground, like her his robes were informal; she had never seen him so handsome. He may catch a chill but then again the fire from her blood had made her ignorant of the cold. Littlefinger took her head in his hands and kissed her passionately, this time she did not hold back. She knew what she was getting herself into, she knew she may regret it one day, but he had given her Ramsay and so she would give him her heart even just for the night. He pulled away smirking and walked over to Ramsay.

“Wake up Bastard” He slapped him quickly “We aren’t done with you yet” Ramsay groaned, tears dripping down his face.

“Please…” A grin formed on Sansas face, he was begging, and she had only begun her list of the things she wanted to do to him. She threw the knife to Petyr and sat down in the snow with her chin in her hands, a gesture for him to punish Ramsay. Ramsay’s face however did not turn to Petyr, just to Sansa, begging her to release him or at the very least to let him die. Sansa was disappointed that he had not put up more of a fight.

Petyr circled Ramsay with a huge grin on his face, Sansa had only seen him get his hands dirty once, He was obviously enjoying it.

"Sansas mine. She was always mine. Do you know what I do to thieves who touch what is mine?” Ramsay whimpered and turned his head from Petyr. Petyr then looked at Sansa with a sadistic grin on his face, she was getting excited and from the looks of it so was he. He then turned back to Ramsay and whispered “I destroy them.” Petyr then took a long thick needle from his robe and pierced it into Ramsays head. Sansa stood up quickly, shocked that he had killed Ramsay.

“Don’t worry; he’s not dead, merely paralysed. I learned a few types from Pycelle when I started out in Kingslanding. You won’t believe how useful some of the nonsense he spouts is. Like for instance, if I put a needle into this side of the skull” He point at where he had stabbed Ramsay “Then he will be paralysed, unable to move or talk, but able to feel everything.” Sansa looked at him in horror, what else did this man know?

“I would feed him to the dogs but we had them all killed…” Petyr smirked.

“That is poetic justice…” Sansa walked over to him. He was still; he didn’t blink or make a sound. He looked as if he were dead. She brought her hand up to his mouth but felt his breath on her hand. Petyr was right, he was still alive. “Why don’t you cut out his tounge? Or chop off his fingers?” Petyr suggested, moving close to her again, handing her his dagger. She looked at it and then looked at Ramsay.

“No…That will be enough…Roose Bolton killed my family, he has been punished for it. Ramsay killed many innocent people, they will be avenged tonight. I avenged Theon, I have forgiven him for how he hurt me. I cannot spend the rest of my life feeling hatred, I have had my taste of blood.” She turned to Petyr and took his dagger and walked over to Ramsay. “It seems mercy is what killed you tonight…” She drew the knife to his throat and slit it open. The blood poured down his chest to the snow below. Sansa wiped the knife on his shoulder and walked away, back to Harry. Petyr quickly followed.

“You showed better restraint then I did, you will be a good ruler…” Petyr complimented with a soft smile on his face.

“I chopped his cock off, how is that restraint?” She questioned and he chuckled.

“You could have done a lot worse my Lady…”

Sansa stopped and turned to him.

“What now? White Walkers are coming and I cannot fight. I cannot rule my own people because they do not want me…” Petyr looked down and then back to Ramsay.

“I have a plan but it involves trust. You must trust me with your life and your people.” He turned back to her with unquestionable seriousness. 

“What is your plan?” She asked, fully captivated by him.

“In those walls we have warriors, we do not belong with them. Our skills would be better suited elsewhere.” He continued to walk in the direction of Harry.

“We cannot abandon them, and I cannot go back to KingsLanding or the Eyrie…” Sansa followed him.

“Dragon Glass…Valyrian Steel…What do they all have in common?” Sansa raised her eyebrows.

“Dragon fire…”

“Exactly” He smirked, “There are not enough of these materials to fight the White Walkers, but I have heard rumours of a woman who possesses something better. Dragons.” Sansa stopped and stared at him.

“Dragons are a myth.”

“My sources never lie, she lives in Meereen, about your age I would say…” He smiled and continued walking but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You want to go to Meereen? You want to meet her?” He shook his head and stared at her.

“I want us to go to Meereen. We were not born to fight, we were born to manipulate and rule, we’re more likely to help in Meereen then we ever would be to stay here.” He caressed her cheek as he saw the look of disappointment in her eyes.

“I can’t abandon them…I have only just come home…” Sansa pleaded.

“Winterfell cannot be your home if you are dead.” Sansa looked at him in despair and bit her lip, she had no idea what to do. “Jon agrees with me, he has given me permission to go to Meereen with thirty soldiers. With the condition that you allow me to go as well…” She let out a long breath and nodded; if he was telling the truth then this could end the war. “Thank you, I leave tomorrow when the sun rises, if you still wish to come then meet me at the docks, Jon will be there.” Sansa nodded and saw him turn, a fake smile on his face, he had wanted her to come with him. She watched him continue to walk away from her and after she had come to terms with what he asked of her, she began to follow.


	11. Our True Form

Sansa had the servants pack all her belongings, which honestly did not take long as she had very little despite her position and social class. She lost it all when she had moved to Kings Landing, and then the Eyrie, and then finally when she returned home. Sansa was not truly ready to leave Winterfell yet, she had only just returned but duty called, she had to save her people. She also still did not trust Littlefinger and she was ashamed at how blood thirsty she was the night before. Killing Ramsay gave her so much pleasure, she was also sure Petyr’s presence didn’t help. Sansa felt lost, she knew she should stay clear from him, that he would most likely betray her but she couldn’t help feel a certain connection and attraction that prevented them from ever truly being separated. It was not love, not in the romantic ideal sense anyway, but she knew that if he died right at this moment from a disease or even a dagger to the heart she would lose a part of who she was.

Sansa thanked the last servant to leave the room and then put on her cloak and left her chambers, for what might have been the last time. She placed her hand on the door, hoping that somehow it would make the pain more bearable. She was not sure it worked. As she approached the doors to the main hall Sansa could hear the shouts of men and curiously she opened the door to find a group of maybe five men whom she had never seen before. Her presence was noted quickly and Jon turned around, giving her a quick smile, she knew she had come in at the wrong time. Sansa walked forward and got a better look at the men in front of her.

“Well hello little bird, I’m shocked you flew back to the nest.” Sansa turned to the familiar voice and saw The Hound staring at her in awe. She had not seen him since the Battle of Blackwater, he looked different, older but also less cruel. She heard that he fled from battle, she assumed he would be dead. 

“Sandor Clegane, we meet again, it’s a pleasure to see you so well.” Sansa replied, returning to the tone of grace she used often back at court. He saw behind her deception and smiled.

“Oh please girl spare the formalities, you aren’t happy to see me again. Anyway, how did you escape Kings Landing? I heard you killed the king? But I don’t believe that. Someone must have stolen you.” Sandor smiled and Jon, obviously annoyed by The Hounds manner of speaking glared at him and puffed out his chest.

“I won’t have you speak to Lady Sansa that way, She is the Lady of Winterfell.”

“Aye, and you’re a bastard but also the proclaimed King in the North!” Sandor shouted back, Sansa smirked, now that Joffrey was gone he could speak however he pleased. Jon was about the retaliate when Sansa stepped forward and walked over to The Hound. 

“Yes, I was stolen on the day of Joffrey’s murder, Lord Baelish took me back to his home in the Eyrie and then finally to Winterfell.” The Hounds grin widened as he snorted.

“Littlefinger! The sneaky cunt! Can’t have the mother so he goes for the daughter! I hope you later had him executed for betraying your father at court.” Sansa gritted her teeth at the obvious truth of his statement. She knew what he had done, the book he gave her told her all she needed to know, but Jon didn’t.

“What? Lord Baelish held a dagger to my fathers throat?” He turned to Sansa in disbelief as he raised his voice. “And you never told me this? You don’t seem shocked. I can’t believe it. Do we share anything anymore!?” Sansa turned to him.

“We never did share anything Jon! You may be my family now but we were never close before! I only found out about him and father before the battle. But I already knew in my heart. Everyone betrayed our father. No one could have stopped it, and Petyr’s part in this did not guarantee fathers execution. Father had other choices that he could have made but he did the most honourable, no, the most stupid thing. He defied the king outright, he could have lived but his pride got the better of him. You cannot blame Petyr for the actions of everyone in that court.”

“You now call him Petyr? Well…I’m shocked. What did he do to make you sympathise with him? Did he give you lots of compliments on your hair? Give you jewels and dresses?” Sansa turned back to The Hound and glared at him.

“This is not your place, get out, you should have died with Joffrey. Arya was right about you, you are a monster. I want you out of Winterfell now.” Sansa commanded with a hardness in her voice that caught Sandor by surprise. Jon was still confused by everything that was going on.

“Aye, she thought I was a monster. Even when I tried to take her to your mother before the Freys butchered them all. You two are very different but so alike. I saw the same look in your eyes just then when she left me for dead over a year ago.” Sansas gaze softened at the image of Arya, oh she missed her so much. Jon also caught hint of her name and looked back at the Hound.

“You knew Arya? Where is she?” Jon questioned, Sansa looked at him, she remembered how close Arya and Jon used to be, everyone always said they were alike in both face and personality.

“She was headed for the docks the last time I saw her, no idea where she went, as far away from this shit as she possibly could!” Jon’s gaze sunk and he sighed in frustration. Sansa knew The Hound would loose her sister at one point or another, but to almost kill him? Sansa was slightly impressed. She put her hand on Jons arm to comfort him.

“When all this over we will find her…I promise…” Jon shrugged her hand away

“How can I trust you anymore? You aren’t going to Meereen.” The men then looked at each other in an awkward silence as Sansa stared in disbelief at Jon.

“Well...we should go, like we said Lord Snow, we are here if you need us!” the leader of the men stated and they all ran out almost comically in fear of the argument that would unfold, The Hound though had a big smile on his face.

“What? You can’t just lock me up! Petyr told you how important this mission is! I am more help to you in Meereen than I am here! I don’t want to go if I had a choice but I don’t. If she really has dragons then she could win this war for us! And if she doesn’t then once she is queen we can send the armies of Westeros and Essos to fight for us. We need her support and help, now is not the time to let pride get in the way of rationality!”

“What? Like Father? Is my decision to keep you close and safe stupid? I am trying to protect you! Not just from the White Walkers but also from the man you are getting very close with! Why are you defending him?”

“Because there is more to the situation! You weren’t even there Jon you cannot criticize my decision!”

“No. I wasn’t there. But I hear that he was in love with your mother and I also hear he married your aunt; does that not make you think you are the next notch in his Tully belt? He betrayed our father. He held a dagger to his throat. If you think father or your mother would be proud of your relationship then you are delusional. “ Sansa couldn’t believe what she was hearing and roughly pushed him away. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me about them! You know nothing of what I endured! Oh yes. The icy hills of the wall may have been difficult for a man but you would have jumped off the tower if you went through the tortures I did! I watched my father’s execution after I begged the king for his life. I was then arranged in a marriage with that same monster who ordered it! I lost my sister, the only remaining part of home I had! I was beaten and humiliated at court, I was the traitor’s daughter! I was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister and then ordered to not show my emotions when I heard of Robb and mothers deaths. I have been on the run ever since Petyr saved me. He may have helped kill Father but he also helped me escape. I would be dead without him. I no longer care for the approval of mother and father because they are not here Jon! They are gone, dead and buried! Sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to do, but in the end it makes life easier, Father didn’t understand that and neither did Robb. Look where they both are! I am going with Petyr, and if you want us to win the war then you won’t stop me. “ 

Jon was speechless and Sansa panted heavily after her confession. She then turned around and without another word headed for the door that led outside.

*************

Sansa met Petyr on the boat, she had been slightly late but Petyr had delayed the ship for a few moments more than he promised. He offered his hand as she came up the ramp and she took it. The next thing she knew they were sailing. 

“A raven came to me today…from Kings Landing.” Sansa looked at him with fear in her eyes, a small smile graced his lips but she knew it was a fake one. It was obviously bad news. “I told you that Cersei Lannister employed the Faith Militant to keep her power?” Sansa nodded. “It backfired and she ended up on trial for incest, with her cousin though, not Jaime. Loras was also put on trial.”

“Yes, and you set up both trials with witnesses to turn the Tyrells against the Lannisters?” Sansa questioned and Petyr nodded.

“The trial was…I’m sorry my love, I know how fond you were of Margaery…” Sansa looked up from the sea and looked at him.

“What happened?” 

“Cersei found some wildfire beneath the sept. They all died.” Sansa could not believe her ears, She knew how evil Cersei was but to destroy the Sept with hundreds of people within it. “The explosion was vast and killed many people. But it was the aftermath for what I am about to tell you. Tommen was found after he jumped from the Red Keep, Cersei Lannister is now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” 

“The only love I ever saw Cersei have was for her children. Now they are all dead.”

“They are calling her the ‘Mad Queen’ in any case; people obey her for fear of death not love. Daenerys is sure to win if they go to war which they will. They have already set sail with help from the Dornish, the Greyjoys and the Tyrells. So now we head to Dorne instead of Meereen.”

“And your plan is?” He smirked and turned to her, softly caressing her cheek.

“The plan is you befriend her. Olenna likes you, not so much me, I’m sure our reunion would not be a happy one. Play the sweet innocent girl you once were. Listen to everything, get as much information as you can and try to form alliances. Once you get her help then we will talk more on what to do next.” 

“And what will you do?” Sansa questioned, a grin forming on her face.

“Try to stay alive, this is a more dangerous manoeuvre, but at least if it is my last, I spend it with you.” A smirk graced his face as he pulled her face closer to his and gave her a kiss that promised the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! So I havent done a chapter in a while but I wanted to see how Game of Thrones ended and honestly I was very happy. After re-reading my story I found that whilst many things were different to the TV show there were similarities! This last chapter has some things I want to see in Season 7 such as the Hound meeting Sansa again and maybe Sansa meeting Danaerys! I don't know when I will continue this story as I have another one in mind to start and this chapter ended as I wanted Season 6 to end. So I may put a little break on it but I know where I want to go with it so its just writing it. 
> 
> Or lets make this fun! Should I continue my story or start a new one based on Littlefingers whole story arc from his point of view but in an Alternative modern world? Comment below what you think!
> 
> Thanks for your comments, Kudos and bookmarks! They mean the world to me! xxx


	12. New Faces

All of them sat around a large wooden table, adorned with beautiful carvings and patterns that could only be found in a place as extravagant as Dorne. Daenerys sat at the head of the table, her pure white hair flowing down her shoulders onto a tight deep blue dress. Although a simplistic pattern, there was no questioning her elegance and grace. To her right sat Tyrion Lannister who had begun to take more care in his appearance, his beard was now trimmed and his hair was more styled, despite his height he demanded the attention of everyone in the room. Other people sat at the table included Varys the Spider, Olenna Tyrell, Yara Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy, Ellaria Sand and her three daughters. They were now leading a rebellion against the crown however it was not The Mad Queen they were discussing but a young girl from the North and her ambitious new ally. 

"Littlefinger cannot be trusted. His only care is his own well-being, It would be best if you avoided him or better yet killed him the moment he steps into this castle." Varys stated, the disgust in his voice evident, everyone knew how much he hated Littlefinger, Tyrion often remembered their verbal spars in the privy council. 

"His ambition is obvious but we have never known Littlefinger to back a losing side, he knows that Cersei is destined to fall and we are bound to win. Keep him close I say, at the least you would have an eye on him..." Tyrion replied, he knew that Littlefinger was a good ally if you could keep him, his weakness was wealth and land. 

"What will he have to offer though? If he is vermin as Varys suggests then perhaps we should avoid any future mutiny through his demise." Daenerys suggested, Varys smiled as he looked at her but Tyrion grimaced. 

"I have no love for the man but his experience in coin is vast, his ability to create gold is unquestionable and a prosperous kingdom is a happy one...Give him his old job back and a place on the council and we could all profit." Tyrion suggested, the sooner they got over this subject the sooner he could stop looking at Varys with contempt, He saw Varys as a friend but he could see here that Vary's personal issues with Littlefinger overshadowed any rational thinking. 

"The man is slimy, he is easy to slip through your fingers", Olenna Tyrell began to speak, "However, there is no doubt he is a good ally to have if you can keep him. He tried to help me take down Cersei by using Lancel as a witness, although the plan ultimatly failed he did manage to make her suffer for a while." Tyrion gestured to Daenerys to show that Olenna agreed with his point. "You just need to know how to deal with him, there is also the issue of Sansa..." 

"I agree!" Tyrion spoke up, "She is a lovely girl, powerful family as well, it will do good to have her as an ally!" 

"You don't believe that she could possibly be a threat?" Daenerys questioned, unsure about this new name. 

"Please, she's the most delicate flower in the Seven Kingdoms, Although she has managed to stay strong throughout her dreadful ordeal at court all she wanted was to go home to her family. Cersei made her life hell there!" Olenna remarked with confidence, "She was close to Margaery once, always kind, not a bad bone in her body..." 

"Yes but you are forgetting she is arriving to Dorne with Littlefinger!" Varys exclaimed! "If you do not think he can manipulate her then you are blind! Let's not forget his obsession over her mother and later marriage to her aunt. It is obvious that marriage is his main goal!" 

"Well technically she is still my wife so that is out of the questioned!" Tyrion joked but Daenerys head whipped round quickly. 

"I had no idea you were married!" 

"Yes...Well...It wasn't a happy one, neither of us wanted it so it was never consummated." Tyrion explained, his voice lowering slightly as he though more about the horrid events she had to endure, I bet she was overjoyed to see Joffrey's death. 

"I see..." Daenerys smirked, "So she was not beautiful?" 

"Oh no, she is probably one of the most beautiful women in Westeros but I could never do that to an unwilling young girl." Tyrion stated, looking down at his wine. Daenarys' smile faded and she looked back at the table. 

"So, as my council and advisors, what should I do?" Daenerys spoke, her voice now strong, everyone looked at her with respect. 

"Get rid of them both, they arent trustworthy." Varys spoke first. 

"Keep them close and get rid of Littlefinger if he becomes a problem" Tyrion added. 

"What about you Yara?" Daenerys asked, Yara looked up, slightly bored by the exchange in front of her. 

"I hold no love for the Starks, we have had conflict with them for many years and I do not know who this Littlefinger is...Theon may give you better insight however..." She looked over to Theon Greyjoy who gulped and with nervousness, addressed the room. 

"I grew up with the Starks, they were a good family to me and I betrayed them. I was torn between my real family and the ones who raised me and I made my choice. I was reunited with Sansa when Lord Baelish arranged for her to marry Ramsay Bolton, I don't know whether he knew what type of man he was making her marry but seeing as she is with him again now I doubt it..." Both Varys, Tyrion and Olenna were shocked by this news. 

"Why would he marry her to the Boltons?" Tyrion questioned 

"I don't know, I think he may have thought he was doing the best thing by sending her home without waging war..." Theon answered, "Ramsay raped her, he tortured her and when Stannis went to war with him we both escaped together, we separated when a loyal Stark bannerman recognized her and took her to his home." 

Daenerys looked down at the table, she could relate slightly to the poor girl who had been married off to men she did not want, unluckily though she did not find love in her husband as Daenerys had. She breathed in and out before looking at her council. 

"We will invite Lord Baelish and Sansa Stark into our alliance, however if there is any sense of betrayal they will die, regardless of their value and past experiences." 

******************************* 

Daenerys sat on the throne of the late King Doran Martell, her advisors by her side as Missandei announced that Lord Baelish and Sansa Stark had arrived. 

"They may come in." Daenerys stated. After a brief moment of silence, a man and woman came in escorted by guards. On the right was Lord Baelish, an older man in layers of finery, though older he was still handsome with grey at his temples, he was probably slightly younger than Jorah but not as robust as him. Next to Lord Baelish was who she assumed to be Sansa Stark, Daenerys could not deny that she was beautiful. She was young and paler than Daenerys with long flowing red hair that went to her waist, she wore a loose dress that although modest showed her position in society, jewels adorned her neck and arms. She looked like a goddess and Daenerys knew she was not the only one who believed so, for once, she felt jealousy. 

"Before you stands Queen Daenerys, The Unburnt Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and of the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and the Mother of Dragons" Missandei proceeded, Lord Baelish bowed with what she believed was sincerity but Sansa merely bowed her head and bent down. They then walked forward to the bottom of the steps. 

"My Queen, Lady Sansa and I have come forward to pledge our allegiance to you, we support your claim to the Iron Throne and will do our utmost to defend and honour you." Lord Baelish declared in his husky voice. 

"I thank you Lord Baelish for your allegiance however your reputation makes it hard for me to trust you." 

"I did what I had to do to survive under Lannister rule, as we all did. Lord Varys served under them for many years until he escaped with Lord Tyrion, he spied on you for the Lannisters using Jorah Mormont. Tyrion is brother to the Queen and showed her the use of Wildfire at the Battle of Blackwater. Olenna Tyrell married her only daughter to both of their sons. None of us wanted to be there." Lord Baelish argued and Daenerys could see the point he had, most of her advisors were once allies of the Lannisters. 

"Lady Sansa, It is a pleasure to see you after all this time, I hope you are well." Lord Tyrion stepped in to shift the conversation from his family. He did after all feel partially responsible for the explosion at the Sept of Baelor. Sansa stepped forward and smiled at Tyrion. 

"It is good to see you again Lord Tyrion, but now is not the time for formalities, yes we have come to give our allegiance to you, but I have also come to ask for your help." Sansa stated, addressing the Dragon Queen. 

"I am busy trying to take back Westeros from the Mad Queen, I do not have time to help others as you can see." Daenerys answered but Sansa was not stepping down, 

"There will be no Westeros if you do not help us." They all turned to her. 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"There is a bigger war waging, one between life and death. The King in the North, Jon Snow is leading a war against the White Walkers who threaten all of our lives. The White Walkers are mystic beings who can bring back the dead to fight for them, Wildlings have had to move south in hopes to get away from them but it wont be long till they breach The Wall. For all of our sakes I need you to help us before I help you." 

Daenerys could not believe her ears, creatures like this sounded imaginary but she knew from first experience that creatures believed to not be real such as dragons had their own ways of staying hidden. Everyone else was in shock at this bold statement, what they had once believed to be stories were now being taken seriously. 

"My brother Jon has fought against them, fire can kill the dead who fight for them but only Valyrian Steel can kill their masters. We assume that dragon fire may do the same...thus you are the only person who can help us. I beg you, please, help us." Daenerys looked to her advisors in worry and then back to Sansa, answering her before consulting them. 

"I will help you and in return you must swear your allegiance to me as the rightful Queen of Westeros." Daenerys demanded, looking directly at Sansa for acceptance but was shocked by her answer. 

"No." 

"What do you mean no? Lord Baelish has just stated he wishes to swear his allegiance to me but you do not and yet you want my help." 

"You mistake me, I will bow to you and I will help you win the Iron throne, but I demand the North's independence." Daenerys was shocked at the girls terms. How dare she? 

"I have just offered to help you with the White Walkers and now you demand something else? I may have changed my mind about you." She threatened, her council were in shock that the young Stark girl had a sharp tongue. 

"No you haven't, you see, you need to defeat the White Walkers or there is no kingdom for you to rule. If you defeat them then you will be seen as a hero and worshipped by the people of Westeros. They will love you and you will easily take the throne with little bloodshed. However, the Northern people have craved independence since they were enslaved by the South, we do not want your crown, we just want to govern ourselves. If you give us independence then we will give you our loyalty." Sansa explained, showing her plan all along to get both the goals she wanted. 

"Or I just destroy the White Walkers and not care for your loyalty."Daenerys threatened. 

"The North is the largest of the seven kingdoms, My mother was a Tully so we have links to the Riverlands, Lord Baelish sides with my house so that includes The Reach. Together, we control Westeros from the North to Harrenhal, you need our loyalty." 

"I have dragons." 

"Dragons can be killed." 

"Are you threatening me?" 

"I don't want to. I just want my home, but if this is the only way you will listen to me and give me my home then I will. We both want the same thing, we want to return and rule our homeland. I have no interest in the Iron Throne, just the barren wasteland I call The North." Sansa replied without care. 

"Fine, I give you my word. I will give you the North and I will rid you of the White Walkers but I want your loyalty. If I have any doubt that you will betray me I will burn you alive." Daenerys concluded, she was obviously angry at her own compromise. 

"That will not happen, your Grace." Sansa promised, She looked sincere. 

"Good, we will make the arrangements and then we will travel North." Daenerys stated uncomfortably, she was not used to bending her will to people who she believed lesser than her. She would have to keep an eye on Sansa Stark. 

"Thank you, my Queen" Lord Baelish bowed and then put his hand on the small of Sansa's back leading her our of the door, a massive grin on both of their faces.


	13. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Days! I forgot about this story! It wasn't until I was looking through PetyrxSansa Fan-fictions that I saw it and was like yes! Thankfully though I ended it roughly where I though Season 6 would end and although I was wrong on many things I no longer care! I heard rumours about what happens to this couple in Season 7 and was like nope! No Way! So I am back writing this story! It won't be as long as the first segment but it will be even more epic! If you followed my story last year then hello! I am sorry I left but now I am back! If you are new then hello! I hope you enjoy my story of what I wish happened between Sansa and Petyr during Season 6 and onwards! Anyway...Enjoy

Sansa was lounging on one of the reclined seats in her quarters whilst gazing out at the blinding sun and the bustling city of Dorne. Who was she kidding? She never belonged in the North, Well maybe she did by heritage, but the sun gave life into her cheeks and fire in her hair. Jon looked like a man from the North, Strong and sharp as ice, She was from the sun, warm yet dangerous like fire. In that moment she was glad she had left her people behind, no matter how selfish she felt the first few days of the journey. 

She had used the baths earlier today and was surprised at how luxurious they could feel, normally she would be wary of stepping out of a hot bath for a piercing wind to overcome her but she had stepped out with no shiver covering her body and no need to quickly get dry and put on clothes. She could get used to a life like this, in fact she envied the so called dragon queen. She had no obligations and could live her life in wealth without worry for her dragons would protect her. Alas, she wanted the cold iron throne. It tempted many, Sansa knew, but she also knew that it would mean sacrificing everything you love for it and what good is all the power in the seven kingdoms without happiness? Sansa had no idea why she truly wanted it and in a way she felt Daenerys had no idea either. Sansa had already lost everything she had, everything she wanted now was so new, her younger self would never have guessed where she would end up as a woman. A woman who had finally learnt who she was and how to get what she wanted. She looked down to her dress which was slightly sheer and revealed just enough to manipulate most men, Petyr had of course picked this dress out for her. She enjoyed wearing clothes like this, she felt like a woman, in Northern clothes she felt like a girl and Sansa was in no way, shape or form like a girl anymore.  
She heard footsteps coming down into her quarters and smiled, she rested her head on her arm to show how comfortable she was around his presence, he seemed to like that. It almost made their relationship seem normal. 

"Good Afternoon Sweetling, You seem to be enjoying the view..." His husky voice left shivers over her body, Once again, her younger self would have never guessed her attraction to Lord Baelish would have grown so much. 

"Mmm, it is quite lovely, I could stay here forever..." She heard him chuckled and he came around so he could see her face and she could see his and he knelt down so they were on the same level. He then took a hand and gentle caressed her face before running his fingers through her hair. 

"If that is what you wish, I will give you a palace here in Dorne with coloured stained glass, several pools and acres of lemon trees." She giggled and looked at him, he loved to promise her things, and the best thing was that she knew if their plan was a success he would fulfill all of them. 

"That sounds perfect..." She closed her eyes and leaned into his open palm so he held her face. It seemed so peaceful in that moment. As if they were lovers who had travelled to find their perfect home and spend the rest of their lives together. He then quickly removed his hand and grasped her chin. She opened her eyes in surprise. 

"Then go and speak to Daenerys." Her eyes narrowed as he began to slip his Littlefinger mask on and grasped his wrist. 

"If I saw her straight away then I would be seen as desperate, I also know that she goes on strolls around the gardens after dinner, I was planning to speak to her then. Don't treat me like I am a little girl that doesn't know what she is doing." He smirked and leaned in closely to kiss her jaw and ran his hand up her thigh, slowly dragging her dress upwards. 

"Don’t worry my love, I know you're not a little girl anymore." Then as quickly as he came he went, Sansa panted for air, he suffocated her. She knew he was dangerous, but he was the only one who could give her what she wanted. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Sansa had seen Daenerys leave her chamber and make her way towards the gardens, she nodded to Petyr who was eating an assortment of breads and meats and got up gracefully as if she had just been excused. As she walked past him she placed a hand on his shoulder before taking it off and walking to the door. 

The gardens were still warm but cool enough so that Sansa did not sweat. Lanterns were lit around the edges of paths and the flowers red hues shone brightly. She spotted Daenerys sat by the fountain and walked over to her slowly and silently. She relaxed her posture and softened her eyes to seem more approachable. 

"It's a lovely evening..." Sansa declared, running her fingers over the soft petals and looking up at the stars. Daenerys looked at her in a slight shock, Sansa knew that no one ever followed her here. 

"Yes it is, What are you doing here?" She questioned, Sansa knew she had her guard up. 

"When I was in Kings Landing I always used to walk around the gardens, I would pray and it would be the best part of my day. I was even promised to a man who lived in a castle surrounded by gardens, I would have given anything for that and now I hear he is dead." Daenerys looked down, she had no idea what to say. "I never loved him, he was handsome but it was obvious he had other tastes..." Sansa softly laughed, "Most women are taught to only have one husband where I am from...but I had five marriage proposals and two weddings...I bet you can't beat that..." Daenerys laughed and Sansa found herself smiling. 

"I'm afraid I can't, I was married once and had only one other proposal..." Sansa sat down next to her and felt Daenarys tense up, she obviously had never let her guard down before, there was her lady in waiting but this was different. 

"Who was he? Your first husband?" Daenerys smiled, it was genuine and Sansa held back a smile too.

"A Dothraki war lord, I never wanted to marry him at first, I was forced to by my brother. But then I fell in love with him. It was my fault he died, It was my fault my..." She paused and shook her head. Her eyes then turned to steel as she looked away from Sansa. 

"Regardless how he died, you were very lucky to be in love with him. Some women don't have that ability. I was first engaged to Prince Joffrey who cut off my father's head." Daenerys then turned to face Sansa, her brows were furrowed as she looked upon her in sympathy, "Then I was promised to Ser Loras who wanted men rather than me, then I was forced to marry Tyrion which was humiliation for us both..." 

"Lord Tyrion told me of your marriage, he said he never consummated it." Sansa smiled. 

"No he didn't, he was kind and funny, I hated him when we were married and yet now I think he was the kindest man I had ever met in that cruel place...When Petyr stole me away my aunt wished for me to marry my cousin Robin who was a young sick boy, I was saved from that fate but given to someone much worse." Daenerys placed her hand on Sansa's arm as Sansa felt tears fall down her cheek. 

"You can tell me..." She whispered and Sansa smiled at her. 

"He was a monster. He raped me and beat me. He locked me in his room and for a moment I wanted to die. I would have given anything...then when I finally escaped and I had to jump the castle walls there was a part of me that hoped I wouldn't survive." Sansa then looked at Daenerys and smiled, "But I did, and now the bastard is dead and soon no one will remember him." Daenerys smiled too. 

"We are survivors." She wiped the tears from Sansas face and held her hands to comfort her. 

"Yes and we must stick together." Sansa declared. Daenerys nodded with a smile. 

"I will help you win the throne, I promise, but first you need to help me destroy the White Walkers in the North of you will have no kingdom to rule." 

"I will, for your happiness and the happiness of my people." Sansa smiled "And...I will also liberate the North, I can only do that though when the White Walkers have gone and I am Queen." Sansa smiled and nodded. Daenerys no longer thought of her as a threat. They may not be friends but they were close. 

"Thank you, your highness, you have my respect and my loyalty. I wish we had known each other for longer than a few days, but I am so lucky to have met someone such as you." Daenerys looked to be taken aback and smiled. She then stood up, pulling Sansa with her and lead her along the garden path. 

"I hope to call you a friend soon, I need them, Tyrion says I can trust you but he also says I cannot trust Lord Baelish. You see my predicament?" Sansa nodded and let out a long sigh. 

"Lord Baelish has never been known as trustworthy, however he cares for me and would do anything to make me happy. He will be your loyal servant, he has no other choice in the matter. I would not worry about him any longer, focus on your throne." Daenerys nodded and let go of Sansas arm, she was satisfied with her answer. 

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow Sansa, I hope you sleep well." Sansa smiled and Daenerys turned away, walking to the doors that lead to her chamber. 

"Thank you your grace, one more thing though..." Daenerys stopped but did not turn around. "Watch out for Lord Varys, unlike Petyr he has no weakness, and if you do not play to his song then he will destroy you from the inside and you will never know until a new ruler knocks at your door and takes everything you hold dear. They do not call him a spider for nothing." Daenerys paused for a moment and then turned around to reply to Sansas accusation, only to find her gone.


	14. Revelations

Sansa was sat having tea with Lady Olenna in the gardens of Dorne. There was wine, fruits and cakes to enjoy and Sansa was taking every opportunity to enjoy these luxuries. Being with Olenna had made Sansa think about Margaery. She missed her a lot. She didn't know why because she knew how manipulative Margaery could be and it wouldn’t have surprised her if she only acted as her friend for information, but there was still something that made Sansa feel like she was the only friend she ever had in the capital. Lady Olenna was still as sharp-tongued as ever but there was a lack of purpose now in her wit and intelligence. Sansa couldn't blame her, she had lost her son, grandchildren and heirs. The woman had nothing anymore but the desire for revenge so her humour had become more dark and twisted than it used to be. 

"My dear, I am very happy to see you. You remind me so much of Margaery, a little more naive but all the same..." Sansa smiled meekly, they still believed she was weak, that would work to her advantage. 

"Yes...It's good to see you too Lady Olenna, I am so sorry about Margaery. When I heard from Lord Baelish I couldn't believe it. She was the only true friend I ever had in Kings Landing." Olenna nodded but didn't say a word. 

"Mmmm yes, about Littlefinger, I still can't believe how he has managed to keep you! After all the horrible things he has done to you and your family...I would have killed him given the chance!" Olenna exclaimed, she stared at Sansa curiously to hear her response. 

"There were many times when I wanted to, but I couldn't." Sansa answered truthfully, Olenna smiled at her honesty and place her hand over Sansas. 

"Well yes! There have been many times where many people have wanted to kill him and he's still alive! But you don't need him anymore. Why risk your safety to a man with no sense of morality or loyalty?" 

"You're right, I don't need him anymore, this time I want him." She stared at Lady Olenna in the eyes, "I know what I am doing, I'm not a little girl anymore, he can't hurt me." Olenna let out a long sigh and nodded. 

"I can see that. You are also befriending the Targaryen girl I see?" She questioned, obviously curious about her new budding relationship with the dragon queen. 

"Of course, us women have to stick together. We have some things in common, why make an enemy when you can make a friend?" Olenna smirked and took a sip of wine. 

"That’s true...especially if you can become friends with the future queen, Littlefinger has definitely got his roots into you. Don't lie to me, I don't know exactly why you are befriending her but I will not be played for a fool! Don't worry, I will keep your secret so long as Cersei gets what she deserves." Olenna stated, her eyes filled with a cold hatred. 

"She will." Sansa declared. Her voice holding so much promise. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

As Sansa walked back from her meeting with Lady Olenna she spotted Lord Tyrion in one of the many stairways reading a book. 

"Do you not have a chamber to read in?" Sansa said jokingly and Tyrion looked up and chuckled. 

"I do, but it seems every time I go in there to relax there is always someone who knocks at the door needing something. So I suppose if I am never there then they can never find me!" Sansa giggled and gestured to the spot next to him to see if she could join him. He waved his hand for her to sit down and she did so. 

"What are you reading?", Sansa questioned both genuinely intrigued and also feeling nosy. 

"'The History of the Targaryen family' I have read it many times but since I am now the Queens hand I suspect I will need to look into it a lot more to see what type of ruler she may be." Sansa nodded but he kept staring at his book. 

"And what type of ruler do you think she will be?" Sansa asked innocently but Tyrion laughed and turned to her with curiosity. 

"Now this sounds like a drinking game. If only I had some wine! Alas, the Queen wants me sober..." 

"Well I have never seen you sober in my life and you have always had good ideas!" He laughed again and Sansa smiled with him. 

"I think she has potential but so did Robert Baratheon...They are both excellent conquerors but whether she can rule is questionable. At least her heart is in the right place!" Sansa nodded and Tyrion continued to stare at her, "What I'm most interested in though is what you think...I thought you had gotten on well with the Queen?" Sansa smiled and looked at the window to their right. 

"The same as you...but I don't know her that well. We do get on but I think that’s because we have both been put in similar positions." Tyrion nodded and urged her to continue, "I think she believes the people of Westeros want a Targaryen ruler, that they will forget the Mad King, but they won't, the Targaryeans were killed for a reason. People were afraid. They were afraid of Wildfire and treason and even dragons. Using them to kill for her won't change their mind..." Tyrion nodded again and looked at the ceiling contemplating what she had just said. 

"Yes you are right. But if it is a choice between Cersei and Daenerys who will they choose?" 

"Whoever isn't threatening their home." Sansa said with a sense of finality in her voice. Tyrion looked impressed. 

"Yes, I suppose your right. To most people, A Dothraki hoard does look terrifying! But if not both of them, who?" Sansa froze at this question, she was not prepared for it. She quickly calmed down though and turned to him. 

"There are many people who could rule. Kind and strong people. You, my Brother, it seems these days boys are kings whether they are capable or not. Robert was too drunk, Joffrey was too cruel, Tommen was too weak, Cersei is too bitter. We need someone with honour and someone who can help inspire the people for the right reasons." Tyrion smiled and then stood up, only just taller than Lady Sansa. 

"Thank you for your insight my lady, it's been an honour to speak with you again." He then took her hand and kissed it. 

"It was my pleasure Lord Tyrion, You are a very kind man, you do know that?" Tyrion smiled quickly though she knew it was a fake one and climbed up the stairs without a word. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Sansa went back to her chambers to see Petyr lounging on the bed writing in a book, this was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. Even when they had made love before he had still remained slightly elusive. This was just Petyr though, she obviously knew he loved being in Dorne, the thought of them two just living together and being happy flitted across her mind but she quickly discarded it. That’s not what he wanted and in all honesty that’s not what she wanted either. 

"You look rather relaxed..." He quickly looked up at her and smiled before resting again. 

"Well yes, we are leaving for the North soon, I suspect I may as well enjoy the heat while I can." She smiled and walked over to the bed before lying on her stomach next to him and staring. 

"I like it..." He smiled and ran his hand through her hair and she closed her eyes in content. 

"I wasn't always Littlefinger you know, before that I was just like you. I was so innocent to the world, I thought the stories were true and the brave would always get the woman they loved. But life didn't work out that way...and here I am...here we all are..." Sansa frowned and rested her hand on his arm. 

"I suppose...but this wasn't all you...some of the things that have happened would have happened regardless." Petyr remained silent and shut his book before putting it to the side, Sansa stared at him intently, he was feeling uncomfortable. He was hiding something. "What are you not telling me?" He looked at her and she saw him. Petyr. In his truest and purest form. He lay down beside her and pulled her closer to him. 

"After the duel with Brandon, I was so weak. They used the milk of the poppy. I was so disorientated that when a red haired girl walked into my room and kissed me, climbed on top of me, took me, virgin and inexperienced and trembling as I was, I thought it was the woman I had obsessed over for years. I thought it was Cat, but it was only when I was dragged from my bed a few weeks afterwards, still bleeding and infected that I realised it was Lysa. She used me." Sansa looked up at him and saw the faintest tear in his eyes, she never knew he went through that. Yet he still married her years afterwards, she had no idea why, she knew at the time he probably wanted it but she still knew what Lysa did was wrong. No better than men who force themselves on girls. 

"I'm sorry...I never knew..." He gulped and held her tighter. 

"The story doesn't end there. I was dragged from my bed to her father who accused me of taking advantage of her. Of raping her. Of spoiling her." He gripped tightly onto her arm, she knew he was angry. "And she wouldn’t even tell the truth. All that time I thought it was Cat and then I find out Lysa is pregnant with my child. As you can guess I was no longer welcome in that home. I was sent out into the cold, with no money or possessions. The man whom I had known as father just deserted me like I was a beggar on the streets." Sansa understood now, the contempt in his eyes when he pushed Lysa out the window, it was all because of that one moment that ruined his life, that destroyed his whole perception of the world. 

"She's dead now...she deserved everything she got. No one blames you for that, not anymore." He let out a sigh. 

"It was me." She looked up with one eyebrow raised. "I saw them. Lyanna and Rhaegar. I was travelling around trying to make money as much as I could and I saw them. They were in disguise but I recognized their faces, no one would have guessed though in the slum they were in." Sansas heart froze, she had no idea what he was going to say. "They were in love, it was so plain to see. But they shouldn't have been. They weren't allowed to be. He was married to Elia Martell and she was promised to Robert Baratheon. There had been tensions going on between the kingdoms, Civil War had already begun and Brandon was already dead. If I couldn't be happy then why should they? The ultimate star-crossed lovers. For them, love came before 'Family, Duty, Honour'. So in my bitterness I ran to the nearest camp of rebellion, I pretended to be a nobody, no one knew my name anyway. Then I told them how Rhaegar had kidnapped her and stolen her away somewhere." Sansa was in shock, He didn't just start the war between the Starks and the Lannister's, he caused the deaths of millions. She got up quickly and walked to the window. 

"What did you do?" 

"I started the rumour, it was me..." Sansa couldn't breathe. 

"But you were just a boy...You caused the death of so many..." Littlefingers face hardened as he turned away from her. 

"I never meant it, but once I started lying I couldn't stop. I had manipulated an entire army. For once I felt powerful and I would not give that up for anything." Sansa stared at him in disbelief. 

"Why would you tell me this?" 

"Because of many things. Do you really believe that honourable Ned Stark would have had an affair with a random woman during the war? And do you really believe that he would be brave enough to take that boy to Winterfell without just cause?" 

"You're talking about Jon..." He laughed out loud and faced her. 

"Of course I am...Do you really think he was able to do that?" He stood up and walked over to her quickly so they were face to face.

"You think he's Lyannas son with Rhaegar." He nodded and she looked away. "All that time my mother hated him and father lied just so he would be safe from Robert...Who else knows?" 

"No one that I know of, though I'm sure some people question your fathers story." She placed her head in her hands trying to think, she was still wrapping her head around the lie that started it all. 

"I'm not telling you this because I want to change our plan...I am telling you this so you know what kind of man I truly am..." She looked up at him in disbelief. 

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm not shocked and I should be but I'm not! What aren't you telling me?" He stepped closer to her and held her small hands in his larger ones. 

"I have owned Brothels for many years, the one issue with whores is when and if they get pregnant. You have to be able to notice it as soon as possible. I have mastered that gift." Sansa stared at him with fear in her eyes. 

"What are you saying?" 

"You've changed...As far I know you haven't bled for a while...It's not Ramsays, it's too late for that." Sansa started to hyperventilate and turned around to hold onto the edge of the windows. "You're carrying my child inside you." The room was silent for a moment. 

"Get out..." She whispered, her voice filled with scorn. 

"My love please..." He said softly, reaching up his hand to stroke her arm. 

"I said get out!" Sansa shouted loudly, tears running down her face. She felt Petyrs hand falter and then drop. All she could hear were his feet as he exited the room. She then fell to the floor and cried her heart out, clutching at her stomach.


	15. Union

"We could use milk of the poppy if that is what you want. I won't judge you my lady." Petyr said, she had finally let him back into the room after almost an hour of pacing and screaming into pillows. Sansa paused for a moment. She looked out of the window and saw Daenerys walking with Tyrion in the gardens. She changed the subject. 

"When do we go home?" 

"Soon. Daenerys has made it clear she will follow us. She needs the support from the North to win her throne." He walked over a few more spaces to hold her but she stopped him with an icy look. 

"Do you want to kill her?" Petyr paused, she felt his mask go back up. He stared at her.

"Why are you asking me this?" Sansa then smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. 

"I want to know that we won't be tried for treason with a child in our care." The mask went back down and Petyr smiled. He carefully rested his fingers on her hips and dragged them to her stomach. 

"I won't let them harm you." Sansa looked at him for a moment, contemplating how much he had changed these past few months. Then it occurred to her, this was all he ever wanted. A happy ending like the ones in the stories, his own family to love for the rest of his days, she knew however that in times like this it was impossible to say for certain whether that would come true. 

"Then we shall keep it." He smiled and pulled her towards him possessively, gripping onto her hair and kissing her forehead. 

"You do realise this child ties you to me now. I won't have a bastard with you. I want to do this properly.". She knew what that meant, he intended to marry her. 

"The timing is terrible; how will we plan for a wedding with this child let alone white walkers?" 

"I don't need a big extravagant wedding. Having you is enough for me. All it would take is a small ceremony, it could be arranged for tomorrow. That is, if you want me?" Sansa smiled, she had been married twice before, both of them were extravagant marriages and neither of them were happy ones. Maybe a smaller one would bring them good fortune. They would need it. 

"Tomorrow then, I look forward to it." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Sansa had spent her last days as a widow eating her favorite foods, getting a dress fitted and relaxing in the baths in Dorne. She was certain that everyone knew about this wedding by now but no one seemed to say anything to her. She preferred it that way though, no one pestered her about her decisions anymore, she could do what she wanted. 

There was a knock at the door and Sansa opened it to find the white haired queen smiling at her with a box in her arms. 

"I heard you are getting married, I haven't known you for very long and yet I feel like I can call you a friend. I had this made for you." Sansa smiled and took the box, inside it was a dagger, an odd gift for a wedding present but it was beautiful nonetheless. It was covered in the most intricate engravings of mockingbirds, wolves and even a dragon. Sansa was unsure how she felt about it but acted the part of a happy receiver. 

"It's absolutely beautiful!" 

"It's Valyrian Steel, it was given to me as a gift but I have never used it. I had it changed to suit you." The Queen looked so proud of her gift, Sansa thought it was almost sickening. "Why the sudden wedding?" 

"We want to go home soon, things are complicated back in the North, it's easier to get married here and deal with the consequences afterwards." She lied about the child.

"I see. It must be hard to love a man that many people hate." Sansa clenched her jaw and placed the present on the table. 

"You will find its not if you truly love him. We want to go to the North soon, in about a week's time, you should spend this time getting prepared my Queen." Daenerys paused but then nodded her head, she went to walk out the door when Sansa grabbed her arm. "Thank you for the gift, I know it will come in handy someday." They both smiled but as soon as the door closed it had faded from Sansa's face. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

The wedding was beautiful, it was set up in a small sept with huge stained windows that flooded the room with light. Reds, greens and blues bounced off the walls to make it almost seem as if Sansa was in a dream. There were also huge bouquets of flowers in every direction. Petyr was waiting for her with the Septon, both of them had huge grins on their faces as they saw her walk in. 

She wore a light green dress, soft and billowing in the breeze. Gold had been stitched into the skirts to catch the light and although subtle it made her feel like royalty. Her hair was down and natural, Sansa had never felt this free before. She never needed to please anyone again, this was her choice and she would destroy anyone who tried to take her freedom from her again. 

They exchanged their vows as every other couple did before them, they both knew the words off by heart now. When he wrapped his cloak around her she found it was not as heavy as the other cloaks she had worn in the past. It matched her dress beautifully and she almost felt like she could take off and fly with it on. Petyr then presented her with her very own mockingbird pin, a symbol of possession and love, he placed it on her dress and kissed her hands. 

When the time came they kissed each other. It was soft and sweet. For the first time in her life Sansa felt as though she was finally in the songs. He was not a prince, this was not a large wedding, her family were not here, but she didn't care. Her feelings for him were now pure and raw, and as the ceremony went on she found herself falling for him more and more. 

When it was over they walked out of the sept and into their rooms, no one spoke to them, not even to say congratulations but Sansa did not mind. She enjoyed the peace. They did not make love that night as most couples do but they held each other in their arms, feeling comforted and loved, and drifted off to sleep. 

"I love you." He said but she would say nothing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been too long but I am back. I have so many ideas for more stories but I wanted to update this one first. It is still what I wished would have happened with Sansa and LFs storyline. I was very unhappy with his death but thats another rant for another time. I hope you enjoy, its not as action or shock filled as last time but believe me I have a big one coming up soon.


	16. Threats

As the ship began to pull into White Harbour, Sansa's bump had become much more pronounced. Tyrion had made several jests at how quickly she had become pregnant just after her marriage and even Daenerys had mentioned it once. The two had become rather close now, if Sansa wasn't spending time with her husband than she was spending it with Daenerys. Sansa often times missed being alone, but that was very difficult when you are on a fairly large ship with an even bigger crew. She was unsure what she would find when she came home. Jon hadn't written to her in the longest time and sometimes she wondered if she was too late, what if the white walkers had already come? What if Cersei was waiting for her? Sansa at that moment thanked the gods that she decided to come with three dragons, not even Cersei could destroy them. She gazed onto the docks, feeling the cold harsh winds running over her and feeling her strength returning. Ice had become an armour for her and whilst she enjoyed her times across the narrow sea she missed the power of the North. 

"Did you know this is my first journey up north?" A soft voice whispered in her ear, it was the spider. 

"You have decided to come at a bad time, I assure you in the summer while it is still brisk it is much more pleasant." Sansa replied curtly. There was something about Varys that never sat right with her, almost as if his softness was a trap to lure people to their deaths. 

"Oh yes I am sure. Still I bet you are glad to be home Lady Stark. No wait Lannister? Bolton? Ahh I forget. Baelish." Sansas polite smile turned sour as she turned her head slowly to meet his gaze. 

"Yes and you will do well to remember it." Sansas voice was stern but it only created a smile on the spiders face. 

"Is that a threat?" He asked, smirking. 

"No, its just common courtesy." His smile faded once more and he tried a different approach. 

"Apparently you are suspicious of me. So much so that you even tried to turn the Queen against me? Or was that your husband whispering in your ear? I thought you were much more resilient to his charms. Otherwise you are just another pawn in his games." He pondered, placing a hand on her shoulder but she took a step back shrugging him off.

"I haven't been a pawn for some time Lord Varys. Of course I warned her about you, you are a spider, a master of whisperers. You have betrayed two of your rulers. Why not a third?" She could tell Varys was enjoying this, the smile on his face made her want to run away but at the same time she wouldn’t bow down, to a eunuch of all people. 

"Its so nice to see how quickly you have come to care about our Queen. Most people only want an alliance but you have really worked for this. Why?" He already knew her answer however. Sansa turned away from him to face the sea where she saw dragons flying off into the distance. 

"I do care for her. We are very similar, both manipulated by men who want to use our bodies and titles. But I also want the independence for the North. I will not obtain it by being her adversary." 

"Well considering she has asked for my advice on the matter many times I think she is actually undecided." Sansa whipped her head around to face him. Her eyes widened in shock. 

"What do you mean?" He took a step closer to her. 

"What I mean is that your plan is not working. The North will be ruled under Daenerys one way or another." Sansa clenched her jaw and returned her gaze to the sea. 

"We have almost arrived, you had best make sure you have everything you need. " Varys then bowed and slipped away into the shadows, leaving Sansa to reflect on what she had just learnt. 

Xxx 

Sansa rode in the carriage on her way to Winterfell and Petyr deemed it unsafe for her to be out in the open on horseback. He had become very protective of her as of late. He always had been but at this moment it seemed out of love rather than possession. Tyrion would sometimes come in and join her but normally she was alone. She would enjoy it if the carriage wasn't so uncomfortable. It took just under a week to make their way to Winterfell and by that point Sansa was so sick of the carriage that she stepped out and got onto a horse without telling Petyr. He was going to tell her to get back in but the glare she sent his way caused him to smirk and continue riding with her without a word. As Winterfell came into the distance, Sansa unconsciously rode faster. The castle beckoned her always, drawing her in like a moth to a flame. To some it may have been a dark, cold and dreary place but to her it was home. 

As they made their way through the gates of Winterfell Sansa stopped. Jon was waiting there for her. So was Bran. So was Arya. She stopped and stared at them for a moment, not believing her eyes, before jumping off her horse and running over to them. They had grown so much, Bran almost looked like a man and Arya was well, an older Arya. She had not seen them in so long. When she went to embrace them it just seemed strange. Like they weren't even family. She had hoped for this day for so long and yet she just felt like she didn’t know who these people were anymore. 

"I can't believe this. When did you come back?" 

"Bran was before me and I've been here nearly a month now." Arya responded, her voice holding no emotion, no excitement to see her sister.

"Jon why didn't you tell me?", Sansa exclaimed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He was lying, but why would he lie about something like that. 

"You are pregnant." Bran stated. His voice void of all emotion. Sansa snapped her head at him, how would he know? She wasn't that big yet. Arya and Jon looked disappoint but not surprised. What had happened whilst Sansa was away? 

"Yes..." Her voice was quivering and she almost felt afraid. 

"Littlefinger is the father..." Sansa nodded she looked between the two, hoping they would answer the question she had drumming in her head. 

"How do you know all of this?" Once again, their faces were blank. 

"I see everything. I am the Three Eyed Raven." Sansa was confused, what was a three-eyed raven? Why did everyone seem so calm about Bran being able to know she was pregnant. 

"What does that mean?" Was the only words she could muster. What else could she say? Just nod and pretend it was something normal? 

"He has visions, about the past and present." Arya chimed in, Sansa's heart stopped. That would mean Bran could know anything. What if he knew about Jon? What if he knew about Petyr? 

"There is a lot we need to talk about." Jon stated and Sansa nodded in agreement. 

"Of course but first I want to introduce you to Daenerys, I managed to convince her to help our cause." 

Xxx 

The introductions between the King in the North and the Mother of Dragons went smoothly if not a little too smoothly. It was almost as if the whole affair had been rehearsed but she had no idea how. Knowing what she did, Sansa felt strange watching an aunt and nephew meet for the first time without knowing who the other person was. Even stranger when Daenerys hinted at how good-looking Jon was. Sansa couldn't let on that she knew though, it would be too dangerous. 

When Arya entered her room without announcing herself Sansa almost jumped. 

"Where is Littlefinger?" Arya demanded. She spoke softly but Sansa could see it was a demand. She had not changed much from childhood.

"In his study, why?" Sansa replied, pretending to seem niave. It had worked in the past, why should it not now? Arya began pacing around the room, picking bits up, surveying them and putting them back down. 

"Just assumed he would be here with you." She stated as if she didn't care. Sansa knew better than that, she wanted something. 

"Did you want to see him?" Arya wouldn’t face her. 

"Maybe." There was a long pause. Neither sister wanted to speak and Sansa didn't want to know what Arya wanted with Petyr. She decided to change the subject. 

"Where did you go?" Sansa asked, genuinely curious on how her little sister managed to stay alive. 

"A lot of places. Mainly Braavos though. I became a faceless man." Sansa raised her eyes in shock though Arya didn't seem to care. 

"Petyr has mentioned them before...So you are an assassin now?", Arya smirked and Sansa smiled back. 

"I'm not one of them but yes, I killed Walder Frey when I arrived back in Westeros. I killed all the Freys. They won't betray the Starks again." Her tone was deadly serious and for a while Sansa didn’t know whether to believe her but continued to play along with her game. 

"That's good." The two sisters continued to stare at one another. But what did Sansa expect? They were hardly close as children let alone adults. 

"Did you kill Joffrey?" That question surprised her, Arya seemed very curious. When did her sister become so blood thirsty? 

"No, Petyr did with the help of Olenna Tyrell.". Arya lowered her eyes to the ground, she was disappointed. 

"That’s a shame, I wish you had done it, but you killed Ramsay?" Her eyes one again lifted to see Sansa's and that’s' when Sansa realised that Arya had changed. Beforehand she was just a mischievous girl playing at being a boy and now she had turned into a cold-hearted killer. She wondered if father would be proud. She smirked at Arya and told her what she wanted to hear. 

"Yes." It worked, Arya had a massive grin on her face and walked over to Sansa, sitting on top of the desk. She picked up one of the many Mockingbird pins Petyr had lying around. She twiddled it between her fingers. 

"Why did you marry him?", She was back onto Petyr but Sansa decided to remain truthful. 

"I don't know. I don't think I love him but I wanted to marry him. He sees me as an equal, he challenges me, he cares for me. He would do anything to protect me.", Arya looked at Sansa with a blank face. She had no idea the emotion that Sansa was feeling. In her mind either you love someone or you don’t. 

"And now you are going to have his baby?" She asked, almost like an innocent child. Sansa nodded. 

"Now I am going to have his baby.". Arya looked at her stomach and Sansa could see a brief glimmer in her eyes of disgust. 

"He betrayed our family. You do know that?" Sansa felt the need to defend him. For what reason she did not know. 

"Most people betrayed our family. He also helped us win our home back. Do you want to kill him?" It was a simple question but one which would have disastrous ramifications for everyone. Arya jumped up from the desk. 

"I haven't decided yet." Sansa immediately put her hand on her stomach, almost as if she was trying to cover the ears of her unborn child.

"Well I would warn you not to, the only one who can kill Petyr Baelish is me." Arya turned around and regarded Sansa for a moment. 

"Good thing I never listened to you.", Sansa stood up quickly and walked over to the bed. 

"Arya, I am quite tired so I am going to retire for the night, if you don’t mind-" 

"Are you a Stark?" Sansa turned around to face Arya who was staring at her intently. Like a wild animal trying to find weakness in its prey. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Are you a Stark?" Arya repeated but this time much louder. Sansa had no idea what to say. Was she a Stark? She loved her home and her family but she never felt like a true Stark. She never had as much honour as her father did and she didn't look like a Stark. She had married several times. What did Arya want to hear? If she did say yes then Arya would know she was lying and if she said no then Arya would see her as a threat. 

"I came back home didn't I?" Arya smirked and turned to leave the room.

"Sleep well Sansa."


	17. One Step Backwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus!

When Sansa had awoken she found that her husband was already awake. He was also still in bed, which was odd for him. More strangely she felt him staring at her stomach, stroking it softly. 

"You know, since I first found out about you I wondered what you would look like. Will you be small with brown hair or tall with red? Will you be smart or strong? Green eyes or blue?" Petyr was whispering to her stomach, she could barely make out what he was saying. Most women would find this endearing, sweet even but Sansa just couldn't. She felt scared. 

It wasn't that Sansa knew Petyr would be a bad father because he wouldn't. He would be the most amazing father. He would spoil the child rotten and do anything in his power to protect it. Petyr still had warmth in his soul, she had no idea how he kept it with all the scheming and plotting. He was still an innocent boy at heart, he showed it to her and he would show it to their child. Sansa had no warmth left in her soul, She couldn't imagine being a mother. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be one. She remembered Cersei and how her strength laid in her children, that they kept her at least somewhat sane, but Sansa had no desire for children. She would never be like her mother or Cersei. 

As if he could hear her thinking, Petyr looked up and saw Sansa staring at him. He blushed slightly, an odd reaction that Sansa never would have suspected. 

"I didn’t know you were awake Sweetling.", he whispered. 

"Only just..." She sighed and immediately got out of bed to get changed. Petyr watched her in confusion. 

"My dear, we have been travelling for a long time. You need rest, the North will survive without you for a few more hours.", After Sansa ignored him, standing in her naked glory, Petyr's mouth twitched and he followed her. He grabbed her hips softly and pushed her into his chest so they were facing the mirror. Sansa stared at her naked body and watched as Petyr strayed his hand down to her stomach, caressing it possessively. "And I don't think we have made use of this bed properly since we came back." 

Sansa looked at him through the mirror. She wished she felt the same as she did in Essos. Wished she could relax and bask in the sun and sex but she was home now. No longer a summer child she was a winter wolf. Petyr could wait, she needed to speak to Jon. 

"Not right now, maybe tonight." Petyr sighed but nodded reluctantly, he had waited this long. "Apparently Daenerys will be harder to manipulate than I thought." 

"How so?" Petyr asked, finally grabbing his own clothes to change into. 

"Varys told me that she is unsure about giving the North independence.", She turned around to face him, fully clothed, and was met with his hard cock instead. 

"Sweetling, you know I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." 

"Then what do you propose?" She asked, stepping closer to him and grabbing his cock in her hand, stroking softly. He groaned. 

"Blackmail? Espionage? Whatever you want.", she sped up so that his eyes began to close. 

"What if I wanted her dead?", he seemed shocked by that statement and managed to regain control until she tightened her grip. 

"Why would you want her dead Sweetling? I thought she was your friend.", she could feel him tremble beside her, he was so close. 

"I have no friends, you know that. Anyway, it was just a question. I need to know what side you're on." She smirked and felt him tense up. 

"We can't rush these things dear, no matter how much you beg and whore yourself." He smirked back and grabbed her wrist. "You think my desire for you has made me weak, made me easy to manipulate. I'm sorry my dear but you're wrong. Daenerys will die when I say she dies. You will listen to me. You will follow me. You will obey me. Now, you will put a stop to these childish games unless your willing to get on your knees and finish the job.", Sansa glared at him and pulled away, leaving the room quickly. All Littlefinger could do was laugh. 

*** 

Sansa was met with empty stares as she came to the Great Hall. Everyone was here. They were having a meeting. Without her. 

"What is this?" Sansa asked, her tone full of anger. 

"We are discussing how to handle the White Walkers." Jon replied curtly and moved his eyes back to the map. Sansa strode up to him and slammed a hand on the table. 

"And you didn't think I should be here because?", Jon straightened up and looked her straight in the eye. 

"Because you have no concept of strategy or battle plans.", Sansa laughed. 

"Oh yes, because the White Walkers are going to fight exactly as you want them to fight. They aren't human Jon, this isn't going to be the same as fighting the Wildlings.", Jon groaned and went closer to Sansa. 

"You are creating a scene.", He whispered through his teeth but Sansa did not care. 

"If not me then why not my husband? He is contributing to this war, giving us men and supplies!", Jon rolled his eyes and looked away. 

"I don't trust him.", Sansa raised her eyebrows. 

"But you will still use him?" 

"We have the knights of the vale on our side. Robin is their leader, not Littlefinger, and Robin has decided to help us. We are consulting with him.", Sansa looked over to her left to see Lord Royce and Robin. She leant closer to Jon to whisper. 

"Robin is a boy, a sick boy. He doesn’t even know what death looks like." 

"And Littlefinger is not the ruler of the Vale. The only reason he is allowed back in these halls after what Bran told us is because he is your husband and the father of your child.", That was it. They knew. They knew everything her husband did. She was surprised Jon didn’t kill him on the spot, he was normally so aggressive. 

"Then what do you want us to do?", She asked softly. 

"You may stay here until the battle is over but then I think it would be best if you left Winterfell." 

Sansa had no idea what to say, she stood staring at Jon for a moment and then turned to her other siblings. Then Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys, Brienne. No one would speak for her. So she left. 

*** 

Sansa sat by the Old Gods Tree, staring at the water in front of her. She noticed Tyrion approaching but said nothing until he was sat beside her. 

"I did tell your brother to invite you but you know how Starks are." 

"Half-brother...and he's no Stark.", Tyrion grimaced and looked at her. He knew she was in a lot of pain. The anger she felt he had experience many times. 

"He shouldn't have treated you that way.", he expected her to nod but instead she laughed. 

"Really? Because I did. I disgust them. I'm nothing like them. I don't look like a Stark, I don't act like a Stark and my husband betrayed my family. I'm seen as less of a Stark than the Bastard." 

"Then why stay?" He asked, and Sansa had to think for a moment. 

"Because, no matter what they say, this is my home. I will do anything to protect it, even if I destroy myself and the ones I love in the process.", She felt a tear come to her eye but wiped it away and felt Tyrion's hand on her knee. 

"You don't have to do that to protect your home. Listen, Jon and Daenerys are taking some men to bring back a walker. They hope to show it to Cersei to gain more soldiers in the war to come.", Sansa shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"That will never work, Cersei cares little for the greater good, especially if it means she wont come out on top.", Tyrion smiled sadly. She knew his sister well. 

"We know that, but they don't. You are needed in the wars to come Lady Stark.", She smiled that he used her maiden name, and he smiled in return. 

"Thank you Lord Tyrion. Is there anything else I should know?", she asked, hoping he would continue to relay as much information as he could. 

"Daenerys and Jon seem to get along well, you can see the attraction a mile away. It wouldn’t surprise me if a marriage was in the cards.", Sansa's face turned to stone, completely void of emotion. Even Tyrion couldn't read her. 

"I see...Thank you for your time Lord Tyrion. However, I am feeling quite tired, I'm going to rest.", She stated softly and rose from her seat gracefully. 

"Sweet dreams Sansa.", he replied softly as he saw her walk away. She stopped and turned her head to face him. She studied him for a moment then dropped her eyes. 

"I have no more dreams, only nightmares."


End file.
